Tout a une fin
by ma lune
Summary: Quelqu'un l'appelait… Merlin avait bien conscience de dormir, mais il était incapable de dire si la voix venait de son rêve ou pas. Slash Merlin/Arthur Nc17
1. Prologue

voilà ma toute première fic merlin qui au départ était prévu pour le fanzine mais qui a vite dépasser le nombre de page recuise

Tout a une fin

Prologue

Quelqu'un l'appelait…  
>Merlin avait bien conscience de dormir, mais il était incapable de dire si la voix venait de son rêve ou pas.<br>_Merlin…_  
>Ça ressemblait à un appel au secours ; à qui appartenait cette voix ? Il la connaissait.<br>_Merlin je t'en prie,_  
>Cette voix le faisait frissonner.<br>_C'est bientôt la fin…_  
>Le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre sens dessus dessous. Il grogna ; il avait tout rangé la veille.<br>La journée commençait vraiment mal.  
>Au moment où il allait se lever, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur le prince Arthur. L'homme observa la pièce un instant avant d'inspirer profondément :<br>« Je n'ai pas le temps de souligner que ta méthode de rangement laisse à désirer mais je n'en pense pas moins ! Dépêches-toi de te lever, des habitants du village ont besoin d'aide. »  
>Sans un mot de plus, l'héritier sortit en claquant la porte :<br>« Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas à vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner ? »  
>« Merlin ! »<br>Comment la voix du prince pouvait-elle être aussi forte alors que la porte était close ?  
>Le jeune sorcier se frotta les yeux tentant désespérément de chasser sa migraine.<p>

Tout autour d'eux paraissait normal, la ville basse tout aussi ordinaire que d'habitude. Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui recueillait son quatrième témoignage de la journée.  
>Tôt dans la matinée une dizaine d'habitants avaient vu ''quelque chose'' d'effrayant, de bizarre ou d'incroyable.<br>Seulement si les 4 premières personnes interrogées avait regardé la même chose, aucun d'eux n'en avait fait la même description.  
>Un paysan avait vu un monstre courir de la place du village pour aller se cacher dans les bois, quand Arthur avais demandé quel genre de monstre, l'homme avait été incapable de le décrire.<br>Le forgeron avait vu un dragon, Merlin avait retenu son souffle espérant de tout cœur que Kilgharrah n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Mais la chose que le forgeron avait vue était loin de ressembler à son ami. L'homme avait décrit un dragon noir comme l'ébène et plus petit qu'un cheval.  
>Le prince avait alors jeté un regard à son serviteur. La même pensée traversait leurs esprits : comment un dragon, même si petit, pouvait arriver et repartir sans qu'il n'y en aie la moindre trace ?<br>La couturière, elle, avait vu une licorne, magnifique, avait-elle dit, au point qu'elle en avait versé une larme.  
>Le quatrième était un adolescent à peine plus jeune qu'eux, il vendait les fruits que sa mère avait faits pousser quand un immense cerf était apparu. Arthur remercia le jeune homme et se dirigea vers Merlin :<br>« Très bien alors comment peut-on regarder la même chose et voir autant de choses différentes ? »  
>Le sorcier observa un instant le prince, celui-ci s'impatienta :<br>« Alors ? »  
>« Quoi c'était une vraie question ? Comment je pourrais le savoir ? »<br>Le regard furibond de son ami lui fit ajouter :  
>« Ils ont peut-être mangé quelque chose d'hallucinogène ou peu être qu'ils sont cinglés… »<br>« Ils ne sont pas cinglés et n'ont rien mangé de bizarre. »  
>Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement vers la provenance de la voix. Gwen approchait d'eux, visiblement inquiète :<br>« J'étais là moi aussi et… »  
>Arthur avança :<br>« Et ? »  
>« Et j'ai vu… J'ai vu un cheval. »<br>Merlin retint un rire et répéta :  
>« Un cheval ? »<br>Le prince jeta un regard agacé à son serviteur avant de demander à la jeune femme :  
>« Hé bien qu'avait-il de bizarre ce cheval ? »<br>La jeune servante leur lança un regard contrit avant de murmurer :  
>« Euh il avait des écailles. »<br>« Des écailles ? »  
>« Oui je sais c'est ridicule mais je vous assure que c'est ce que j'ai vu. Mais quand je me suis tournée vers la vielle madame Jenkins, elle était tellement effrayée, elle a dit qu'il y avait un monstre. »<br>Arthur inspira profondément :  
>« Gwen nous aller te raccompagner au château. Je crois que ça ne servirait à rien d'interroger les autres témoins. Sir Léon ! Gwaine. »<br>Les deux chevaliers quittèrent les villageois avec lesquels ils discutaient pour se présenter respectueusement devant le prince :  
>« Prenez quelques hommes et fouillez la forêt. Un des témoins a vu la chose s'y réfugier. »<br>« Bien Sir ! »  
>Arthur se tourna vers Gwen et lui saisit le bras pour l'aider à rentrer au château. Merlin retint une grimace de dépit : comme si elle avait besoin d'un appui pour marcher.<br>Le sorcier se mordit les joues. Il s'était pourtant promis de faire taire cette jalousie maladive, mais elle revenait sans cesse.  
>Les efforts qu'il faisait chaque jour, les litanies qu'il s'obligeait à se répéter chaque jour comme '' il ne t'appartient pas '' ou '' c'est un prince, c'est un homme '' ne servaient pas à grand chose.<br>Tout au fond de lui, dans chaque pore de sa peau, Merlin sentait qu'Arthur était à lui. Même la magie n'avait rien pu faire contre ce sentiment puissant et imposant.  
>Il avait tenté de faire disparaître ces émotions avec un sort puis avec une potion. Et il valait mieux oublier les catastrophes qui s'étaient produites ensuite…<br>Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans le château. Avant de quitter la jeune femme, le futur roi lui conseilla de se reposer, de ne pas trop penser à tout ça.  
>Merlin tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire. Il lui murmura :<br>« Tout ira bien. »  
>Et courut pour rattraper son prince qui avait déjà filé dans le couloir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le sorcier se sentait mal.<br>Gwen était son amie, se qui renforçait grandement son sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que la jalousie l'envahissait.

à suivre...

voilà j'espère que ce prologue vous a plus je posterais la suite dimanche

merci a cybelia d'avoir corrigé


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le sorcier suivit son ami jusque la salle du trône où Uther attendait le rapport de son fils. Le Roi n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur ; la colère se lisait sur son visage. À bien y regarder, il paraissait fatigué, son teint cireux faisait ressortir les cernes sous ses yeux :  
>« À quoi avons-nous affaire cette fois ? »<br>Arthur se crispa :  
>« Je ne sais pas, Père, les villageois semblent tous avoir vu quelque chose de différent. »<br>Le ton du souverain était défaitiste :  
>« De la magie encore… »<br>« Probablement Père mais nous allons régler le problème. »  
>La haine fit place à la défaite :<br>« Tu as intérêt oui et le plus vite possible ! »  
>Le prince hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Merlin prit quelques secondes pour observer le roi. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Morgana, il avait passé plusieurs mois au fond de son lit, quasiment mourant.<br>Et puis il s'était réveillé un matin, s'était levé et avait repris sa place sur le trône. Sa haine pour la magie avait décuplé, il avait rejeté ses fautes sur la sorcellerie. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
>Merlin quitta la pièce et fila vers l'officine de Gaïus, persuadé que c'était là que le prince se rendrait. Quand il entra, Arthur avait fini d'expliquer la situation au médecin :<br>« Vous avez une idée de ce que ça peut être ? »  
>« Aucune Sir mais je vais chercher. Comment… Comment le Roi a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? »<br>« Comme vous l'imaginez ! »  
>Le vieil homme hocha la tête :<br>« Je vais avoir besoin de Merlin pour m'aider dans mes recherches. »  
>« Bien. Gardez-le, il ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité pour le moment. »<br>Arthur sortit vivement de la pièce et le sorcier se laissa tomber sur une chaise :  
>« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée pour notre chose multi-forme ? »<br>Vexé, Gaïus répondit :  
>« Non vraiment, je n'ai pas réponse à tout ! Et toi ne reste pas assis là, va prélever des échantillons d'eau à la pompe du village. Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans l'eau. Arthur dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace sur la place. Il n'y avait peut-être rien. »<br>« Des hallucinations, c'est ce que je dis depuis le début. »  
>« Dépêches-toi Merlin. »<br>« Quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai rien avalé ce matin et… »  
>Le médecin lui tendit deux récipients :<br>« Oui maintenant ! »

Merlin était penché sur la pompe à eau quand quelque chose éveilla ses sens. Il sentait la magie tout autour de lui. C'était doux, chaud et rassurant. Il observa les alentours mais les paysans ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du phénomène.  
>C'est un trait de couleur qui capta son regard, sous ses yeux une fleur venait d'éclore, une jolie fleur violette. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'en étonner, une autre poussa à ses côtés et une autre et encore une autre. Attirant le regardant des passants, en quelque seconde une centaine de fleurs étaient apparues. Là où il n'y avait pas d'herbe, là où il n'y avait que de la terre sèche se trouvait maintenant un beau parterre.<br>Le sorcier mit les fioles dans son sac et fila jusqu'au château.

Il déboula dans l'officine, essoufflé :  
>« Au village… »<br>« Hé bien quoi ? Tu as vu notre chose inconnue ? »  
>« Non… »<br>Il inspira profondément :  
>« Je recueillais l'eau quand des fleurs ce sont mises à pousser partout. »<br>« Des fleurs ? »  
>« Oui. »<br>« Des fleurs, une créature étrange… »  
>« Vous avez une idée ? »<br>« Arrête de poser la question ! Quand j'en aurais une, je t'en informerai. En attendant, allons voir ces fleurs. Peut-être que notre chose mystérieuse est à l'origine de ceci. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arthur rejoignit ses hommes dans la forêt à la recherche de la créature. Gwaine s'approcha au pas de course :  
>« Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de… de quoi que ce soit. »<br>Léon les rejoignit :  
>« Ça ne doit pas s'être caché dans la forêt. »<br>Le prince secoua la tête :  
>« Ou alors ÇA a la capacité d'effacer ses traces. »<br>Gwaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :  
>« Je sais que je ne suis pas un chevalier depuis longtemps, mais comment on trouve une chose quand on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble et quelle ne laisse pas de trace ? »<br>Arthur et Sir Léon échangèrent un regard.

Ils continuèrent à fouiller la forêt mais rien ne semblait troubler les lieux. La nuit commençait à tomber quand le prince ordonna la fin des recherches. Espérant que Gaïus ait eu plus de chance qu'eux, il se dirigea directement vers le cabinet du médecin.  
>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Merlin n'avait pas été à ses côtés de la journée. C'était étrange de voir à quel point sa présence envahissante lui avait manqué. Pendant les quelques mois où il avait assuré l'intérim, son serviteur, son ami, avait été d'une grande aide. Et puis des idées étranges s'étaient mises à peupler ses rêves. Le jeune homme tenait une grande place dans chacun d'eux…<br>Refusant de penser à cela maintenant, Arthur pressa le pas.

Merlin referma le livre posé sur ses genoux en soupirant :  
>« Rien non plus. »<br>« Prend celui-ci. »  
>« Je ne l'ai pas déjà feuilleté celui-là ? »<br>« Hé bien recommence ! »  
>« Vous croyez qu'il y aura quelque chose de plus que tout à l'heure ? »<br>Le médecin allait répondre mais le prince entra :  
>« Alors ? »<br>« Rien pour le moment. »  
>Arthur se frotta les yeux :<br>« Nous n'avons rien trouvé dans la forêt non plus. »  
>« J'ai analysé l'eau : elle est claire. Ce n'était pas des hallucinations. »<br>Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard à Merlin :  
>« Ça aurait pu. Rappelez-moi au fait pourquoi on cherche ce truc ? Il était là, n'a fait de mal à personne et est reparti. Il ne reviendra peut-être pas. »<br>« Je crains que pour une fois Merlin n'ait raison, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir. Vous devriez prendre du repos, Altesse, vous avez l'air épuisé. »  
>« C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour ce soir. »<br>Le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Arthur quitta la pièce en lançant :  
>« Si c'est encore moi qui doit venir te chercher demain matin, Merlin, tu finiras la journée au pilori. Et fait moi le plaisir de ranger ta chambre. Le serviteur d'un prince ne peut pas se permettre de vivre dans un tel capharnaüm ».<br>La migraine qui n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme de la journée revint au galop. Il murmura :  
>« Je range déjà la vôtre de chambre… »<br>Derrière la porte close, la voix du prince retentit :  
>« Je t'ai entendu ! »<p>

_Merlin…_  
>Elle était revenue cette voix étrange, pourquoi l'appelait-elle ?<br>_Merlin tu dois m'écouter._  
>Tout autour de lui était noir et froid, pourtant la voix était chaude et rassurante même si ses paroles et son ton étaient graves.<br>_La fin approche, bientôt tout sera fini._  
>Un brouillard épais lui emplit la tête.<br>_C'est important, tu dois aller la chercher._  
>Chercher quoi ?<br>_Merlin, tu m'entends ?_  
>Pouvait-il répondre à une voix parlant dans ses rêves ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le décider. Une voix bien réelle cette fois le tira du sommeil :<br>« Merlin debout ! Arthur va t'attendre ! »  
>Il émergea doucement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en se félicitant de ne rien avoir rangé hier puisque tout avait de nouveau valsé dans la pièce :<br>« Merlin ! »  
>« J'arrive… »<p>

Gaïus lui tendit une bouillie blanchâtre et une tranche de pain pour le déjeuner :  
>« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est. »<br>« Je vais aller apporter leurs remèdes à mes malades. Une fois qu'Arthur aura déjeuné, rejoins-moi ici, nous continuerons les recherches. »  
>Merlin hocha la tête, sans vraiment écouter ce que disait son ami. Cette voix dans ses rêves, c'était une voix de femme. Que lui voulait-elle ? Qui était-elle ?<br>Peut-être que c'était la créature qui cherchait à lui parler :  
>« Merlin, tu as entendu ? »<br>« Hein ? »  
>« Tu devrais te dépêcher. »<br>« Oui j'y vais, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. »  
>« Toi tu n'as pas faim ? »<br>Il secoua la tête et repoussa son bol :  
>« Tu te sens bien ? »<br>« Oui ça va. Je vais m'occuper d'Arthur. »  
>Merlin faillit rougir en se rendant compte des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il fila bien vite, espérant que le médecin n'ait rien remarqué.<br>Il passa prendre le plateau en cuisine et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son maître. Le prince dormait profondément.  
>Le sorcier observa la pièce. Arthur ne pouvait vraiment pas lui jeter la pierre : ses vêtements de la veille était éparpillés un peu partout, ses bottes traînaient sur le sol et…<br>« Merlin. »  
>Il releva la tête, s'attendant à voir le prince éveillé, mais celui ci dormait encore. C'était pourtant bien son nom que l'homme avait laissé échapper.<br>La voix dans ses propres rêves était-ce Arthur qui l'appelait ? Non non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était une voix de femme, ça il en était sûr.  
>« Que fais-tu là à bâiller aux corneilles ? »<br>Cette fois, le jeune sorcier sursauta :  
>« Bonjour à vous aussi. Je vous ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. »<br>« Tu es payé pour ça non ! »  
>« Si peu… »<br>« Est-ce que tu te plains ? »  
>« Non bien sûr que non Sir, c'est un plaisir, un honneur de vous servir. De cirer vos bottes, de faire votre lessive, de ranger vos affaires qui traînent partout etc etc. »<br>« Oh ça tombe bien que ça te plaise tant parce qu'aujourd'hui, en plus d'aider Gaïus dans ses recherches, en plus de venir en ville avec moi et en plus de tes corvées habituelles, tu vas nettoyer mon armure et mon épée, changer les draps et dépoussiérer toute la pièce. »  
>Merlin retient un grognement :<br>« Bien sûr… »  
>Arthur se leva et vint à la table pour prendre son déjeuner.<p>

Les hommes d'Arthur se rassemblèrent sur la place du village. La journée s'achevait sur une autre défaite, aucune trace de la chose  
>Les fleurs, elles, étaient toujours là ; leur doux parfum emplissait tous les alentours.<br>Les gens semblaient avoir oublié leur peur, tout le monde avait le sourire. Une bonne humeur ambiante flottait dans l'air.  
>Même les chevaliers étaient heureux. Pourtant leur journée avait été harassante. Ils avaient fouillé la forêt de fond en comble. Mais n'avait rien trouvé. Pas de magie, pas de sortilège, pas de sorcier…<br>Seul le prince paraissait encore soucieux. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il allait devoir affronter son père et rentrer bredouille n'était pas la meilleure façon d'améliorer l'humeur du roi. Son cœur s'était fermé à tout ce qui pouvait être positif. Pourtant la joie qui régnait dans le village avait contaminé tout le château.  
>Arthur entra dans la salle du trône :<br>« Père. »  
>« Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu ? »<br>« Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je commence même à douter du bien-fondé de cette histoire. »  
>« Ce serait un canular ? »<br>« Je ne pense pas, mais j'ai doublé les gardes aux alentours du château et si la chose réapparaît nous serons prêts. »  
>« Tu dois… Tu dois faire attention à toi Arthur. TU es l'héritier de Camelot. »<br>« Père cette chose n'est pas réapparue, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire pour le moment. »  
>Le regard du roi se perdit dans le vague, il frotta un instant son bras gauche en grimaçant :<br>« Les chevaliers que tu as adoubés font-il du bon travail ? »  
>« Très bon oui. »<br>« Bien, bien tu dois commencer à apprendre. Tu n'es pas prêt ! »  
>Arthur se retint de préciser à son père qu'il avait pris sa place pendant presque un an. Serrant les dents, il quitta la pièce avec l'irrésistible envie de voir Merlin. Celui qui l'avait soutenu pendant cette année. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il lui avait confié ses peurs et ses doutes.<p>

Il entra dans l'officine et trouva son ami endormi sur l'un des livres de Gaïus :  
>« Hé bien, je vois que tu travailles dur Merlin. »<br>Le jeune homme sursauta et essuya le filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le menton :  
>« Je réfléchissais. »<br>« Les yeux fermés et en bavant sur un livre. Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus souvent, Merlin, c'est impressionnant. »  
>Le prince tira une chaise et s'installa à la table :<br>« Des nouvelles ? »  
>« Non rien, la description est trop vague. »<br>« Où est Gaïus ? »  
>« Une de ses patientes est en train d'accoucher. »<br>Arthur se frotta le visage :  
>« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a définitivement un truc qui cloche. »<br>Merlin se mit à sourire :  
>« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Si c'est dangereux, vous finirez par le trouver. »<br>Le prince plongea son regard dans celui de son serviteur :  
>« Merlin tu… »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« D'où te viens cette confiance que tu as en moi ? »<br>Comme à chaque fois, le jeune sorcier préféra répondre à côté :  
>« Oh ce n'est pas en vous que j'ai confiance. Vous vous mettez toujours dans des situations impossibles. Ensuite MOI je dois venir vous sauver. En fait, j'ai une très grande confiance en moi ! »<br>« Quoi toi ? Tu ne sais même pas tenir une épée malgré tout les efforts que j'ai fais pour t'apprendre l'art du combat. »  
>« Oui mais vous n'êtes pas un très bon professeur. Vous criez sans arrêt et je passe plus de temps sur le sol que debout. »<br>« Tu as deux pieds gauches. »  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent pendant de longues minutes. Et puis Arthur se leva :<br>« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises. Et peut-être que tu seras à l'heure demain matin. »  
>« J'étais à l'heure ce matin. »<br>« Oui c'est tellement rare que ça mérite d'être souligné ! »  
>« Bonne nuit Arthur ! »<br>« Bonne nuit Merlin. »

_Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_  
>De nouveau, tout était noir, et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait à part cette voix :<br>_Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'entendes._  
>Le sorcier tenta de répondre :<br>« Je t'entends, qui que tu sois. »  
><em>C'est bientôt la fin<em>  
>« La fin de quoi ? »<br>_Du monde…_  
>Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite de sueur, et le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.<p>

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arthur entra dans la salle du trône, son père l'ayant fait demander :  
>« Père ? »<br>« Te voilà ! Je ne suis pas satisfait Arthur. »  
>De nouveau le roi agissait bizarrement, il changeait d'humeur d'un jour à l'autre :<br>« À quel propos ? »  
>« Tu as laissé cette chose s'échapper ! »<br>Le prince inspira :  
>« Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus Père. »<br>« Tu ne fais pas assez. »  
>« Les sentinelles guettent les alentours et… »<br>« Retournes dans la forêt, cherches et tu trouveras. »  
>Arthur capitula :<br>« Très bien, nous y retournerons après l'entraînement. »  
>Il quitta la pièce avant que son père n'ait pu donner son avis. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Gaïus.<p>

Le médecin se trouvait dans son cabinet, étudiant de nouveaux livres :  
>« Gaïus. »<br>L'homme se leva :  
>« Altesse ? »<br>« Je… Mon père se comporte étrangement depuis quelques jours. Il change d'humeur, s'inquiète pour ma sécurité, et le jour d'après trouve que je ne fais pas assez d'effort. Il est peut-être malade ou peut-être est-il envoûté. »  
>Le physicien laissa échapper un soupir :<br>« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit envoûté, je pense que votre père ne sais plus où il en est. Morgana était la prunelle de ses yeux et elle l'a trahi. »  
>« Je sais, je sais. »<br>« Je pense qu'il ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter face à vous. Et les insomnies dont il souffre ne doivent pas l'aider. »  
>« Donc quoi ? Je le laisse faire ? Diriger de cette façon brouillonne et… »<br>Arthur inspira :  
>« Je vous remercie de votre aide Gaïus et merci de veiller sur mon père. »<br>« C'est un honneur, Sir. »  
>La porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter les deux hommes :<br>« Arthur, les chevaliers vous attendent. »  
>« Je sais Merlin. »<br>« Ah ? Ah bon je leur dis quoi alors. »  
>Un petit sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres du prince :<br>« Que c'est toi qui vas servir de cible aujourd'hui. »  
>Il attrapa la manche de son serviteur et le tira sans ménagement :<br>« Comment est-ce que tu savais que j'étais là ? »  
>« Euh je sais toujours où vous êtes. »<br>Le blond s'arrêta un instant pour fixer le jeune homme, qui ajouta aussitôt :  
>« C'est mon boulot après tout. »<br>« Merlin… »  
>Arthur grogna et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cour.<br>Léon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan et Percival saluèrent le prince et l'entraînement commença.

A suivre...

la suite samedi prochain ^^ j'espère que sa vous a plus biz lune


	3. Chapter 2

voilà le second chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

encore merci a cybelia pour son aide

RAr :

Oorion :

Merci pour ta review je ne peu répondre qu'a une seul de tes question lol il y a 9 chapitre en tout et la fic est terminer je posterais un chapitre par semaine

sisi:

Merci beaucoup pour cette review

Lyla :

Merci ta review me fait très plaisir ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Le jeune sorcier s'installa dans un coin, espérant que son ami l'oublierait, ce qui bien sûr ne fut pas le cas :  
>« Aller debout ! »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Arthur lui tendit une épée :<br>« Ah non je croyais que vous aviez oublié l'idée de m'enseigner le combat à l'épée, je ne suis vraiment pas doué et… »  
>« Merlin ! »<br>A contrecœur, il prit l'épée, il allait pester de nouveau quand un frisson le parcourut. L'air venait de se charger de magie, à tel point que même le prince et les chevaliers pouvaient le percevoir.  
>Chacun d'eux regardait les alentours, cherchait la provenance d'une telle puissance. C'est Percival qui l'aperçut le premier :<br>« Là ! »  
>Une étrange créature sortit des sous-bois, c'était un cerf ou peut-être un cheval. La chose avait des écailles et une paire de cornes impressionnantes. Un chant envoûtant provenait de sa gorge, une mélodie douce et enchanteresse. Aucun des hommes n'osa bouger pas même Arthur, jusqu'au moment où la chose approcha Merlin.<br>Le prince leva son épée et avança vers la bête :  
>« Non ! »<br>Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de l'animal :  
>« Il ne me va pas me faire de mal. »<br>_C'est exact Emrys, je suis là car mon temps est venu._  
>Le sorcier jeta un œil à ses compagnons mais aucun d'eux ne semblait entendre la voix :<br>_Je voulais vous voir tous les deux avant la fin._  
>« La fin ? »<br>_La fin de tout approche Emrys. Vous devez vous préparer, il doit savoir à présent._  
>« Non, il n'est pas prêt ! »<br>_Il va devoir l'être ! Ce monde ne sera plus d'ici peu._ _Préparez-vous !_  
>Le chant reprit de plus belle alors que la créature repartait vers la forêt, plantant là le sorcier qui tremblait de peur. C'était trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Arthur maintenant. Mais quand le pourrait-il ? C'était peut-être le moment si le monde devait disparaître bientôt. S'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher que se passerait-il ? :<br>« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »  
>Merlin sursauta. Cette fois Arthur avait l'air vraiment en colère :<br>« Tu as parlé à cette chose ? »  
>Le regard du sorcier croisa celui de Lancelot :<br>« Oui je lui ai parlé. »  
>« Tu restes ici ! On va poursuivre cette chose et… »<br>« Non Arthur ce n'était qu'un messager. »  
>« Merlin ! »<br>« Il faut qu'on parle. »  
>Le prince lui jeta un regard furieux :<br>« Je crois oui. »

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table du prince, les deux hommes se fixaient. La chambre était affreusement silencieuse, pourtant beaucoup de choses devaient être dites en ce moment même. C'est Arthur qui brisa le silence :  
>« Hé bien, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »<br>Merlin inspira :  
>« Je ne peux pas commencer par ça. J'ai répété cent fois, mille fois, cette conversation et pourtant je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. »<br>« À propos de quoi ? »  
>« De moi. »<br>Le sorcier ferma les yeux, il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et commença :  
>« Ma mère ma souvent raconté cette histoire mais moi c'est la première fois. Quand elle m'a mis au monde, elle était tout seule. Une tempête faisait rage dehors et personne n'avait pu venir à son secours. Elle a souvent remercié le ciel pour ça, si quelqu'un était venu tout aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué. »<br>« Où veux-tu en venir ? »  
>« J'ai poussé mon premier cri et toute la maison s'est remplie de fleurs. »<br>Merlin n'osa pas croiser le regard de son prince :  
>« Ma mère s'est toujours demandé si c'était moi qui avais fais ça ou si c'était un cadeau de la magie pour elle. »<br>Au mot magie, Arthur se leva brusquement, il s'éloigna et vint se poster à la fenêtre :  
>« Ce jour-là, elle ne s'est pas trop posé de question, je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir d'où ça venait. Et puis, il y eut d'autres incidents. Apparemment, je ne pleurais pas souvent mais dès que je le faisais les choses dans la maison se mettaient à voler dans tous les sens. »<br>Il inspira et reprit :  
>« Bébé je ne sortais pas souvent de la maison, maman avait trop peur qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et que les gens le remarquent. J'ai failli mettre le feu à la maison, j'avais un an peut-être deux d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Un rat s'est glissé dans la salle et je me suis mis à hurler. La pauvre bête a pris feu et s'est mise à courir partout, propageant le feu à plusieurs endroits. Heureusement, maman est arrivée à ce moment-là. »<br>Merlin jeta un œil à Arthur toujours immobile à la fenêtre :  
>« Il y a eu beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres incidents comme celui-là. Et puis j'ai grandi et j'ai appris à me contrôler. Elle me répétait sans cesse que je ne devais rien dire, rien montrer que c'était trop dangereux. Ça a été difficile à comprendre pour moi, je suis né avec la magie, elle a toujours été là. »<br>Enfin, il l'avait dit.  
>« J'ai été très surpris quand on m'a dit que les gens devaient apprendre la magie, qu'ils devaient étudier, que c'était long et pénible. C'était trop facile pour moi, et ça devenait dangereux, je ne faisais jamais attention à ce que je faisais. Ma mère m'a envoyé ici auprès de Gaïus pour que j'apprenne à être responsable. »<br>Le silence du prince devenait pesant :  
>« Et puis, je vous ai rencontré, et quelqu'un m'a dit que mon destin était de vous protéger parce que vous seriez le plus grand roi que la terre ait porté. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru, vous étiez juste un idiot. Royal certes mais un idiot quand même. »<br>Merlin laissa échapper un petit rire :  
>« Maintenant, je sais que c'est vrai, que vous serez le roi que tout le monde attend et j'espère être à vos côtés pour le voir. »<br>Le sorcier fixa son ami dans l'attente d'une réaction mais l'héritier du trône ne bougeait pas. L'avait-il entendu ? Il fallait espérer que oui, il ne pourrait probablement pas recommencer une telle tirade :  
>« Arthur ? »<br>« Alors c'est toi ? »  
>« Quoi ? »<br>« C'est toi qui fais ça, c'est un envoûtement ces rêves et le reste ? »  
>Merlin était abasourdi. Ce n'était vraiment pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait :<br>« Quoi ? Quels rêves ? »  
>Le prince s'approcha, menaçant. Il se pencha sur la table tout près de lui :<br>« Oh tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l'innocent ! »  
>Le sorcier allait répondre quand des coups retentirent dans la pièce. Arthur grogna :<br>« Entrez ! »  
>L'un des serviteurs du château entra en trombes dans la chambre :<br>« Altesse, c'est horrible, dans la cuisine. »  
>L'attention du prince fut captée par les paroles de l'homme :<br>« Et bien quoi ? »  
>« Les dindes… Les dindes du dîner qu'on devait faire cuire, elles étaient mortes et…<br>« Et ? »  
>« Elles ne le sont plus. Mortes je veux dire. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Merlin souffla de soulagement. Voilà qui allait les occuper un moment et qui retarderait la confrontation avec Arthur.<p>

Et en effet, la situation avait pris des heures à se régler. La cuisine était sens dessus dessous, il avait fallu attraper les dindes et les tuer de nouveau. Puis le cuistot avait refusé de remettre les pieds dans la cuisine.  
>Et il avait fallu réorganiser tout le dîner du soir. L'idée de manger des dindes mortes qui ne l'étaient plus et qui l'étaient à nouveau ne semblait emballer personne.<br>Alors que le prince tentait de rassurer les serviteurs des cuisines, Gwaine était venu le chercher : Gaïus avait trouvé quelque chose.  
>Merlin les suivait, traînant les pieds dans le couloir. En entrant dans le cabinet, il jeta un regard à son ami médecin. Il allait falloir lui annoncer qu'Arthur était au courant, voilà une autre conversation que le sorcier n'était pas pressé d'avoir :<br>« Vous avez quelque chose Gaïus ? »  
>« Voilà c'est dans ce livre, ils sont venu me voir pour me décrire ce que vous aviez vu et nous l'avons trouvé. C'est ça ? »<p>

Arthur se pencha sur le livre :  
>« Oui, oui ça y ressemble ! Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »<br>« Hé bien malheureusement Sir, comme vous pouvez le voir, ce livre est en mandarin et je crains d'être un peu rouillé. »  
>Le prince lui jeta un regard étonné et finit par secouer la tête :<br>« Nous n'avons aucune info ? Merlin dit que c'est un messager. »  
>« Oh Merlin a dit ça… »<br>Les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder et ça le sorcier pouvait le sentir même s'il n'était pas devin. Gaïus reprit le livre et continua :  
>« Hé bien c'est un qilin ou kirin et il n'apparaît que très rarement, il me semble avoir compris qu'il vient annoncer une fin… »<br>Arthur haussa les sourcils :  
>« La fin de quoi ? »<br>C'est Merlin qui répondit :  
>« Du monde… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'on devait se préparer. »<br>Comme pour souligner les paroles du sorcier, la terre se mit à trembler, doucement d'abord et puis de plus en plus fort. Toutes les fioles qui se trouvaient sur les étagères du médecin s'écrasèrent par-terre.  
>Le sol produisait un son assourdissant et tout le château vacillait. Les chevaliers s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils purent pour ne pas tomber. Merlin saisit le poignet d'Arthur et le força à se mettre sous la table. Tout autour d'eux bougeait, tout se brisait ou s'éparpillait sur le plancher.<br>Et puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé.  
>Chacun se releva doucement, observant la pièce comme si elle allait tout d'un coup s'effondrer. Arthur se racla la gorge :<br>« La fin du monde hein ? »  
>« C'est ce qu'il a dit. »<br>« Gaïus, essayez de me traduire ce livre s'il vous plait. Chaque information que vous pourrez nous donner sur ce que cette bête va faire sera essentielle. »  
>« Bien Sir. »<br>Il s'adressa ensuite aux chevaliers :  
>« Que chacun de vous prenne quelques hommes et aille voir s'il n'y a pas eu de blessé. Il faut que j'aille voir le roi. »<br>Merlin s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser quelques affaires quand le prince l'attrapa par le col :  
>« Toi tu viens avec moi. Je vais vous envoyer de l'aide pour tout ranger Gaïus. »<br>« Merci. »  
>Arthur marchait vivement dans le couloir et le sorcier devait courir pour le suivre tout en tentant de faire taire sa peur. Et si son ami parlait de ses pouvoir à son père ? Finirait-il au bûcher avant la fin de la soirée ? Arthur lui avait-il demandé de le suivre juste pour le surveiller ? Ou par peur qu'il ne s'échappe ?<p>

A suivre...

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus je tiens a précisé que normalement y a un dessin qui va avec la fic mais ff ne me permet pas de le mettre


	4. Chapter 3

Salut voilà la suite

Lyla :

Merci beaucoup ta review ma fait très plaisir

Fin du chapitre 2 :

Arthur marchait vivement dans le couloir et le sorcier devait courir pour le suivre tout en tentant de faire taire sa peur. Et si son ami parlait de ses pouvoir à son père ? Finirait-il au bûcher avant la fin de la soirée ? Arthur lui avait-il demandé de le suivre juste pour le surveiller ? Ou par peur qu'il ne s'échappe ?

Chapitre 3

Des heures plus tard, aucune de ces questions n'avait trouvé de réponse. Il était fatigué mais bien vivant ce qui n'était pas négligeable.  
>Il s'allongea sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement.<br>En plus, il avait échappé à la discussion avec Arthur et à celle avec le médecin. Il en aurait presque remercié le tremblement de terre.  
>Par miracle, personne n'avait été blessé. Après avoir parlé au roi, ils étaient tous les deux allés aider les villageois. La nuit était très vite tombée et Arthur avait ordonné à tout le monde d'aller se coucher.<br>Merlin en avait profité pour filer. Quand il était rentré, il avait trouvé Gaïus endormi sur le fameux livre.  
>Le prince n'en démordait pas : c'était le Kirin qui avait provoqué le tremblement de terre. Le sorcier savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à son ami pour le moment. Le sommeil commençait à l'emporter quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.<br>Arthur plongea son regard dans le sien et cria/chuchota pour ne pas réveiller le médecin :  
>« Tu comptais t'en tirer si facilement. »<br>« Euh non ? »  
>Le blond referma doucement la porte, attrapa une chaise et se posta juste devant le lit :<br>« Vas-y, j'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »  
>« Encore ? Euh depuis que je vous connais, je me sers très souvent de la magie pour sauver vos fesses de situations catastrophiques et... »<br>Le regard noir que lui lança son ami le fit taire :  
>« C'est toi qui as provoqué ça ? »<br>« Quoi ?  
>« Le tremblement de terre ! »<br>« Mais bien sûr que non. »  
>« Tu as dit que tu as mis le feu à la maison. »<br>« J'avais deux ans ! »  
>« Excuse-moi, mais tu ne sembles pas beaucoup plus mature qu'un enfant de deux ans. »<br>Arthur se leva, fit quelques pas et continua :  
>« Non mais, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à ta mère et à toi ? Envoyer un sorcier à l'endroit même ou il… Ça te fait sourire ? »<br>Merlin secoua la tête :  
>« Oui désolé c'est juste bizarre que vous soyez là dans ma chambre à parler de moi en tant que… »<br>Arthur se laissa retomber sur sa chaise :  
>« Pourquoi… On m'a toujours dit… j'ai toujours cru que la magie était mauvaise mais… »<br>« Mais ? »  
>« Je te connais, Merlin. Jamais depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai vu être méchant ou agressif. Tu es toujours là pour aider les gens Quel que soit le problème. Tu ne peux pas être un monstre. »<br>« Je ne le suis pas, la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, Arthur. Elle est simplement ce que les gens font d'elle. Votre épée est-elle mauvaise quand elle transperce vos ennemis ? »  
>« Je suppose que non. Très bien raconte-moi. Je veux tout savoir depuis le début, tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton arrivée à Camelot. »<br>« Quoi maintenant ? C'est que j'avais espéré pouvoir dormir. »  
>« Tu es un sorcier, tu n'as pas besoin de dormir. »<br>« La nuit va être très longue, je le sens… »  
>Merlin s'installa confortablement dans son lit et commença à raconter. Sans omettre aucun détail, c'était le moment d'être honnête et de tout avouer, même ses plus grandes fautes : Nimue, le dragon, Balinor, l'attaque des mort vivant, tout…<p>

Quand il eut fini, les premières lueurs du soleil pénétraient par la fenêtre. Arthur se frotta les yeux :  
>« D'accord ! Et cette histoire de messager de fin du monde ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais réellement là-dessus ? »<br>« Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà raconté tout à l'heure, enfin hier. Ce n'est qu'un messager, je ne crois pas qu'il soit responsable du tremblement de terre. Il m'a dit de vous dire la vérité, que c'était le moment de le faire. »  
>« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que sans cette chose, tu ne m'en aurais jamais parlé ? N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi ? »<br>« Ah parce que tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? Tu as toujours détesté la magie et la première chose que tu as faite quand tu as su, c'est demander si c'était moi le responsable du tremblement de terre. »  
>Arthur ne releva même pas la familiarité de son serviteur et hocha la tête :<br>« Oui bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé. »  
>« C'est pas la première fois. C'était quoi cette histoire de rêve ? »<br>Merlin aurait juré avoir vu le prince rougir :  
>« Rien… Rien du tout. »<br>Le blond se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte. Avec un sourire machiavélique, le sorcier la referma d'un sort avant de se lever de son lit :  
>« J'ai été honnête avec toi. À ton tour. C'est peut-être un indice capital dans cette histoire. Je t'ai bien raconté mes rêves de voix qui m'appelle. »<br>« C'est différent. Ouvre-moi cette porte. »  
>Avec un plaisir évident, le propriétaire de la chambre répondit :<br>« Non ! »  
>Arthur souffla :<br>« J'ai fait quelques rêves bizarres et tu étais dedans ! »  
>« Moi ? »<br>« Non l'autre crétin qui me sert d'ami. »  
>« D'ami ? C'est ce que je suis ? Même maintenant ? »<br>« J'ai dit ami ? Je voulais dire triple idiot. Ouvre cette porte. »  
>Merlin s'approcha du prince :<br>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ces rêves ? Dis-moi… »  
>« J'ai dit non Merlin et quand je dis non je veux dire NON. »<br>Le sorcier avança encore, quel que soit ce qui se passait, c'était grave et il devait savoir :  
>« Je te fais peur ? »<br>« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es qu'un gringalet. »  
>« Un gringalet et un sorcier. Et ça te fait peur. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire. »<br>Le ton du prince monta d'un cran :  
>« Je n'ai peur de rien et certainement pas de toi ! »<br>« Si je le sais, je le sens, tu ne dois pas me craindre. »  
>« Oh arrêtes tes simagrées, je ne te crains pas ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! »<br>« Alors dis-moi, dans tes rêves, qu'est-ce qui… »  
>« Ça ! »<br>Arthur l'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Perdu, déboussolé, Merlin faillit tomber à la renverse. Inconsciemment, il relâcha le sort qui maintenait la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Ce qui permit au prince de filer avant même que le sorcier n'ait repris ses esprits.

S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi occupés, bien des gens aurait pu se demander à quoi jouait leur prince. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui et jetait un œil dans chaque couloir qu'il devait emprunter avant d'y mettre les pieds.  
>Il n'avait pas peur, ça non, il évitait juste de croiser un sorcier doué de très grands pouvoirs. En somme rien de bien nouveau dans sa vie.<br>Sauf que le sorcier en question était Merlin et qu'à priori celui-ci n'en voulait pas à sa vie. Mais qu'il pourrait bien quand même se venger en lui lançant un sort la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.  
>Il se glissa dans sa chambre (non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant pour voir si elle était vide) et poussa un soupir.<br>Avant de sursauter violemment :  
>« J'ai l'impression que vous avez passé la journée à m'éviter. »<br>Arthur se reprit et bomba le torse :  
>« Je n'ai pas que toi à l'esprit, Merlin. J'ai été très occupé. Et puis décide-toi. Ou tu me dis 'tu' ou tu me dis 'vous' mais ne fait pas les deux. »<br>« Oh j'aurais le droit de vous tutoyer ? »  
>« C'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit. »<br>« Et toi tu m'as embrassé. Ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit aussi ? »  
>« Nous allons très vite oublier ceci et nous occuper de cette soit-disant fin du monde. Et de toi qui es un fichu sorcier. »<br>Changer de sujet, voilà une idée grandiose :  
>« Et tu arrives à l'accepter ? »<br>« Je m'habitue à l'idée. Mais j'ai quand même quelques questions. »  
>Merlin s'installa à la table :<br>« J'écoute. »  
>Le prince s'installa à son tour :<br>« Quel est l'étendue de tes pouvoirs ? Ils semblent assez conséquents, enfin si tu ne t'es pas vanté. »  
>Le jeune sorcier se mit à rire :<br>« Je ne me vante jamais. Ça c'est plutôt toi. »  
>« Alors ? »<br>« Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge rassurant ? »  
>« La vérité !<br>« Il paraît que je suis le plus puissant sorcier que le monde ait porté, que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais égaler ma puissance. »  
>Devant le regard perplexe du prince, il ajouta :<br>« Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, hein, ce sont tous les autres. Il paraît que tout le monde magique me connaît. »  
>« Pourquoi toi ? »<br>« La magie chez moi est instinctive, je veux dire c'est tellement facile, tellement naturel. »  
>« D'où est-ce que ça te vient ? »<br>« C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. »  
>« Ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ? »<br>Merlin ferma les yeux :  
>« Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, je suis né comme ça, je te l'ai dit. »<br>« Arrête cette fin du monde alors, quoi que ça veuille dire. »  
>« Je ne suis pas omniscient. Si je savais de quoi il s'agit, je l'arrêterais. Enfin j'essaierais. »<br>Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et les pensées d'Arthur furent de nouveau envahies de questions.  
>Ce baiser, il en avait tellement rêvé, mais tout aurait dû rester au stade de fantasme étrange…<br>Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il très envie de recommencer ?  
>Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fixer les lèvres du sorcier.<br>Est-ce qu'il rêvait de nouveau ou est-ce que Merlin s'approchait de lui ?  
>Il eut la réponse quand la bouche du sorcier vint se plaquer contre la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, tellement sensuelles. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche et il put y glisser sa langue. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses en un seul baiser et pourtant il avait embrassé bien des femmes.<br>Mais aucune n'avait ce goût si particulier, si intense et délicieux…  
>Merlin s'écarta de lui et l'observa longuement avant de demander :<br>« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Je veux dire assez pour me suivre là maintenant ? »  
>Il interrompait leur échange pour ça ? Arthur secoua la tête. C'était le moment de prouver que rien n'avait changé :<br>« Et où veux-tu aller. »  
>« Chercher quelque chose. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Quelque chose qui t'appartient. »<p>

Merlin était heureux de voir que son ami le suivait aveuglément dans la forêt :  
>« Non mais on va où comme ça ? »<br>Enfin presque :  
>« Je t'ai dit qu'une voix m'appelait dans mes rêves. Quand tu es parti ce matin, je suis allé me coucher. Et j'ai rêvé. Cette voix, c'était celle de Freya. »<br>« La fille euh… »  
>« Oui elle a dit qu'elle voulait me prévenir mais que je n'étais pas prêt à entendre. Ensuite elle a dit que tu devais enfin prendre possession de ce qui t'appartenait. Et elle ne parlait pas de moi… »<br>Le sorcier retint un sourire quand ses paroles troublèrent le prince au point qu'il se prit les pieds dans une branche.  
>Encore quelques mètres et le rocher serait visible.<br>Ils avançaient ensemble dans les bois et Arthur se figea :  
>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »<br>« Une épée dans un rocher. »  
>« Je le vois bien, idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »<br>« Elle est à toi, prend-la. »  
>« Merlin, tu es encore plus stupide que je croyais. Comment veux-tu que je la sorte de là ? »<br>« Ne pose pas de question, fais-le c'est tout. »  
>Le blond lui jeta un regard peu convaincu mais s'approcha tout de même de la pierre pour l'observer :<br>« Elle est trop profondément enfoncée dans ce rocher. »  
>« Je sais, c'est moi qui l'y ai mise. »<br>Le prince observa l'épée et posa la main dessus.

Sans grande conviction, Arthur posa sa main sur la garde de l'épée. Une drôle de sensation l'envahit alors. C'était puissant, brûlant et pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher. Doucement, il la tira vers lui. À son grand étonnement, il n'y eut aucune résistance, comme si elle avait été plongée dans du beurre.  
>Une note de musique envoûtante retentit quand la pointe de l'épée sortit du rocher. Derrière lui, Merlin murmura :<br>« Elle fut forgée par le meilleur des forgerons et baignée dans le souffle du dragon par moi ! Pour toi… »  
>L'envie de demander pourquoi le saisit, mais il était incapable de parler, incapable de quitter cette merveille des yeux :<br>« Elle est très puissante, Arthur, et elle t'appartient. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merlin avançait dans les couloirs, tentant de ne pas repenser aux lèvres de son prince sur les siennes. Il était là à sourire comme un idiot en y repensant. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé le prince à l'armurerie (pour chercher un étui digne de sa nouvelle acquisition) sinon il se serait encore moqué de lui.  
>Le sorcier chassa ses pensées et entra dans le cabinet du médecin. Il le trouva de nouveau penché sur son livre :<br>« Des nouvelles ? »  
>« Pas encore. Mais toi tu as des choses à me dire ! »<br>Ah oui, il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les conversations pénibles :  
>« J'ai tout dit à Arthur parce que votre Ktrin m'a dit de le faire. En gros c'est ça. »<br>« C'est un Kirin et ce n'est pas le mien. Comment… l'a-t-il pris ? »  
>« Le Kirin ? »<br>« Le prince ! »  
>« Je crois qu'il a un peu la trouille, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, mais dans l'ensemble, il ne l'a pas pris trop mal. »<br>« Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris ? »  
>« C'est ça… »<br>« Hé bien n'as-tu rien d'autre à me dire. »  
>« Non Gaïus, il est au courant, il digère la nouvelle et puis on a cette histoire de kitrin à régler alors... »<br>« Kirin. »  
>« Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? »<br>« Tu parles le mandarin ? »  
>« Non. »<br>« Alors va donc apporter ce traitement à Arthur. »  
>« Quel traitement ? Il est malade ? »<br>« C'est une potion pour lui permettre de mieux dormir. Il fait des cauchemars. »  
>Merlin marmonna dans sa barbe :<br>« J'espère vraiment qu'il ne considère pas ça comme des cauchemars. »  
>« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »<br>« Rien du tout ! Mais la situation entre moi et Arthur en ce moment n'est pas simple. Vous ne voulez pas… »  
>« Vas-y Merlin. »<br>A contrecœur, le sorcier se leva et se concentra juste une minute.

A suivre...

voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez merci beaucoup pour vos review ^^

Je posterais le prochain chapitre dimanche voilà


	5. Chapter 4

Merci à annechou

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 3<p>

« Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? »  
>« Tu parles le mandarin ? »<br>« Non. »  
>« Alors va donc apporter ce traitement à Arthur. »<br>« Quel traitement ? Il est malade ? »  
>« C'est une potion pour lui permettre de mieux dormir. Il fait des cauchemars. »<br>Merlin marmonna dans sa barbe :  
>« J'espère vraiment qu'il ne considère pas ça comme des cauchemars. »<br>« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »  
>« Rien du tout ! Mais la situation entre moi et Arthur en ce moment n'est pas simple. Vous ne voulez pas… »<br>« Vas-y Merlin. »  
>A contrecœur, le sorcier se leva et se concentra juste une minute.<p>

Voilà le chapitre suivant ^^

Chapitre 4

Toc toc toc :  
>« Entrez. »<br>Le brun inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte de la chambre princière :  
>« D'accord c'est de la magie ça aussi ce truc de toujours savoir où je suis ? »<br>« Sûrement oui. »  
>« Comme si tu n'en étais pas sûr ? »<br>Merlin choisit de ne pas répondre :  
>« Votre remède contre les mauvais rêves, c'est Gaïus qui m'envoie. »<br>La gêne du futur souverain était palpable :  
>« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on ne doit pas parler de… »<br>« Tu ou vous mais pas les deux à la fois. »  
>« Bien sûr et personne ne s'étonnera qu'un petit serviteur comme moi tutoie le prince. »<br>« Hé bien nous sommes seuls là non ? »  
>« À ce qu'il semble oui. »<br>« Bien. »  
>« Donc pourquoi ne doit-on pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ton Altesse ? »<br>Merlin ne put éviter l'oreiller que le blond lui lança en pleine figure :  
>« Où est passé le 'je ne suis pas un lâche' etc etc etc. »<br>« Il n'y a rien à dire. »  
>« Hé bien moi j'ai une question. »<br>« Une question ? »  
>« Gwen ! »<br>« Ce n'est pas une question ça, Merlin. »  
>« D'accord laisse-moi reformuler : tu ne fais pas la cour à Gwen ? »<br>Arthur souffla :  
>« Je n'ai fait la cour à personne. On s'est embrassés deux fois et c'était bien. »<br>« Oui j'étais là les deux fois, merci je m'en souviens bien. »  
>« Et puis ensuite, on a continué à se voir, on s'est embrassés encore et rien… »<br>« Rien ? »  
>« Non. »<br>« Comment ça rien ? »  
>« On n'est pas compatibles. C'est une amie, c'est tout. On a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on en reste là. »<br>Le sorcier observait le prince, bouche bée :  
>« Ne me regardes pas comme ça. »<br>« Pardon… Hé euh ça c'était avant ou après les rêves bizarres ? »  
>« Merlin ! »<br>Arthur détourna les yeux et murmura :  
>« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »<br>« Bah ça me regarde un peu quand même et puis ça m'intéresse aussi surtout. »  
>« Je… je m'attendais à recevoir un sort ou un truc comme ça après. »<br>« Après m'avoir embrassé ! »  
>« MMm. »<br>« Deux fois ! »  
>« Hé la seconde fois, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! »<br>Le jeune homme s'approcha du prince :  
>« Jamais je ne pourrais t'envoyer de sort. Arthur, je ne me sers de ma magie que pour te protéger, pour que TU deviennes le roi que tout le monde attend. »<br>« Et c'est tout ? »  
>« Comment ça c'est tout. »<br>« Tu es là uniquement pour t'assurer que je réhabilite la magie dans tout le royaume ? »  
>« Bien sûr que non. Je dois être à tes côtés. Au début, c'était seulement mon destin, ensuite c'est devenu mon seul désir. Tu entends, je ne suis pas là par devoir ou par obligation, je suis là parce que… »<br>« Parce que ? »  
>Juste un instant, Merlin se demanda s'il allait oser l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et puis l'instant d'après ses lèvres se posaient sur celles de son prince.<br>Leur deux premiers contacts avaient été hésitants et incertains. Celui-ci n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ça.

Cette fois, ce fut Arthur qui entrouvrit la bouche et ce fut la langue du sorcier qui vint caresser la sienne. Leurs lèvres semblaient faites pour s'emboîter comme si elles avaient été créées les unes pour les autres.  
>Un gémissement se fit entendre sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment qui l'avait poussé. Grisé par tant de sensations, Merlin laissa sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux blonds de son ami. Tout devenait trop intense, trop fort, il allait vraiment finir par chavirer.<br>Est-ce que la terre tremblait ?  
>Oh oui la terre tremblait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la façon d'embrasser d'Arthur.<br>Le château était secoué de toute part et des cris retentissaient dans le couloir. Le prince s'y précipita. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens et la peur se lisait sur leurs visages.  
>Et puis tout s'arrêta :<br>« Va voir si Gaïus va bien, je vais chercher les autres. On va s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de blessé. »  
>« Oui Altesse. »<br>Le sorcier se mordit les lèvres quand son regard croisa celui de son ami et courut jusqu'à chez Gaïus :  
>« Gaïus ? »<br>« Par ici. »  
>Le médecin s'extirpa difficilement de sous la table. Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui, du sang s'écoulait de son front :<br>« Tout va bien ? »  
>« Je me suis cogné, c'est juste une égratignure. »<br>L'homme observa la pièce et souffla  
>« Et si tu veux savoir, je suis ravi que nous n'ayons pas refait les stocks de potion. Et je crois que cette fois-ci tout restera comme ça. »<br>Les livres qui avaient été rangés depuis le dernier tremblement de terre se retrouvaient de nouveau étalés sur le sol :  
>« Comment va Arthur ? »<br>« Il n'a rien. »  
>« Et toi ? »<br>« Oh c'est gentil de demander. Allez, venez vous asseoir, je vais vous soigner. »  
>« Tu es médecin ? »<br>« Non mais je vous ai beaucoup observé et je crois être capable de nettoyer cette tout petite plaie. »  
>« J'en suis sûr… »<br>Une fois le pansement posé, Merlin obligea le vieil homme à s'allonger mais il protesta vivement :  
>« Je dois aller voir si personne n'a besoin de mon aide. »<br>« Arthur et les chevaliers sont partis s'en assurer. Si quelqu'un est blessé, ils viendrons vous chercher. Reposez-vous en attendant. »

C'est près de deux heures plus tard que Sir Léon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan et Percival passèrent la porte. Le sorcier lâcha les livres qu'il était en train de ranger :  
>« Des blessés ? »<br>C'est Gwaine qui répondit en se laissant tomber sur une chaise :  
>« Non juste quelques égratignures ! Et Gaïus ? »<br>« Un peu secoué mais ça va. Où est Arthur ? »  
>Bien que la question s'adressait à Gwaine, c'est Sir Léon qui prit la parole :<br>« En audience avec le roi. Il nous a demandé de l'attendre ici. »  
>« Ici ? »<br>Tous hochèrent la tête :  
>« Pourquoi ici ? »<br>« Parce que j'ai besoin de réponses, Merlin. »  
>Arthur entra et ses yeux se posèrent sur le médecin :<br>« Tout va bien ? »  
>« Il s'est endormi. Il a besoin de repos. »<br>« Bien allons discuter ailleurs dans ce cas. »  
>Sans un mot de plus, le prince sortit et les conduisit jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Ils s'installèrent à la table et observèrent leur futur roi :<br>« Très bien. Il nous faut des informations sur ce qui se passe et sur comment l'arrêter. »  
>D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Merlin :<br>« Pourquoi vous me regardez ? »  
>Elyan lui sourit et rétorqua :<br>« En général, quand il se passe un truc, tu es toujours le premier à savoir ce que c'est. »  
>Gwaine ajouta :<br>« Et le premier à trouver une solution. »  
>Le prince reprit la parole :<br>« Je leur ai parlé de cette histoire de fin du monde… »  
>Le sorcier grimaça :<br>« Et de quoi d'autre ? »  
>« Rien du tout ! »<br>« Lancelot est au courant de toute façon. »  
>« Quoi ? Lancelot est au courant ? »<br>L'air indigné de son ami lui fit répondre très vite :  
>« Je lui ai rien dit, il a vu quelques… trucs… »<br>Les chevaliers observaient les deux hommes sans un mot :  
>« Des trucs. »<br>« C'était pas volontaire. »  
>Arthur allait ajouter quelque chose quand Gwaine leva la main :<br>« Euh si on parle de ce que je crois qu'on est en train de parler je suis au courant, moi aussi j'ai vu des ''trucs''. »  
>D'une même voix, les deux hommes s'écrièrent :<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Sir Léon, Percival et Elyan les observaient sans vraiment comprendre. Merlin fronça les sourcils en demandant :<br>« Quand ? »  
>« La quête d'Arthur, les machins là qui voulaient nous bouffer. »<br>« Tu n'as rien dit. »  
>« Bah tu n'as rien dit non plus donc j'ai fait comme si j'avais rien vu. »<br>Percival leva la main à son tour :  
>« Si ça peut vous rassurer moi je n'ai aucune idée ce dont nous sommes en train de parler. »<br>Elyan approuva :  
>« Moi non plus. »<br>Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Léon :  
>« J'ai bien une idée mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. »<br>Arthur se leva :  
>« Enfin bref, revenons à cette histoire de terre qui tremble. L'affreux machin ne t'a pas dit comment on arrêtait cette soit-disant fin du monde. »<br>« Non et je ne crois pas qu'il le sache. »  
>Le prince se frotta les yeux :<br>« Et la fille là celle… Elle ne peut pas nous aider ? »  
>« Elle l'a déjà fait. »<br>Instinctivement, Arthur posa sa main sur la garde de sa nouvelle épée avant de demander :  
>« Bien donc quelle solution nous reste-t-il ? »<br>Un silence pesant flotta dans la pièce. Et puis une voix provenant de l'entrée de la salle retentit :  
>« Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question mais je peux peut-être vous apporter d'autres réponses. »<br>Merlin se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la nouvelle venue :  
>« Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »<br>« C'est cette jeune fille, euh Gwen je crois, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu entrer ici. »  
>« Non je veux dire : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à Camelot ? »<br>« Oh ! Quelqu'un est venu me voir à la ferme, il te cherchait. »  
>Le prince s'avança et prit la main d'Hunith pour la serrer un instant :<br>« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »  
>« Moi aussi Altesse. »<br>Il l'entraîna vers la table et la fit asseoir :  
>« Qui cherchait votre fils ? »<br>Elle jeta un œil à son enfant et celui-ci hocha la tête :  
>« Un homme, il avait des informations importantes à lui confier. »<br>« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à Camelot ? »  
>Elle se mit à sourire :<br>« En tant que prophète, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été bien accueilli. Même si les choses ont commencé à changer ici. »  
>« Très bien, Hunith, vous avez toute notre attention. Que vous a dit cet homme ? »<br>« Que bien des présages annonçaient la fin du monde et que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. »  
>Arthur inspira longuement avant de souffler :<br>« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. »  
>« Je ne crois pas. »<br>Merlin serra l'épaule de sa mère un instant :  
>« T'a-t-il dit autre chose ? »<br>« Oui il m'a donné une date et une heure précise. La Nuit de Walpurgis à minuit le monde basculera. »  
>Le prince fronça les sourcils :<br>« Walpurgis ? »  
>« C'est une célébration de l'ancienne religion, elle était fêtée le premier mai. »<br>Un même frisson parcourut tous les hommes quand leur futur roi murmura :  
>« Dans 3 jours »<br>Le silence s'installa de nouveau, chacun prenant le temps de réaliser les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Et puis la maman se leva pour prendre la main de son fils :  
>« Prince Arthur si vous le permettez j'aimerais rester près… »<br>« Bien entendu ! Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre. »  
>« Je vous remercie. Merlin, je voudrais voir Gaïus. »<br>« Oui, allons-y nous devons le mettre au courant. »  
>Le sorcier jeta un dernier regard à son ami et entraîna sa mère dans le couloir. À peine la porte refermée derrière eux, elle murmura :<br>« Le prophète m'a dit autre chose. »  
>« Quel genre de chose ? »<br>« Il m'a dit que Arthur était au courant de tout et que cette révélation avait ancré votre amitié à l'éternité. »  
>« Ancré notre amitié à l'éternité ? »<br>« C'est ce qu'il a dit. »  
>« Ce qui veut dire au juste ? »<br>« Je n'en sais rien du tout. Les prophètes ont le don de parler par énigme. »  
>Merlin secoua la tête :<br>« Je t'amène à Gaïus ensuite j'irai voir quelqu'un qui aura peut-être des réponses. La nuit tombe, il faut que j'en profite. »  
>« Chéri. »<br>Il s'arrêta un instant et observa sa mère :  
>« Laisse Arthur t'accompagner. »<br>« Ah non, ça c'est pas une bonne idée. »  
>« S'il y a un moyen de nous sauver, c'est ensemble que vous le trouverez. Tu ne dois plus l'écarter de ce que tu fais. »<br>Le jeune homme soupira :  
>« Peut-être oui. »<br>« Je trouverai mon chemin toute seule, vas le chercher. »

Les deux hommes sortirent des bois et se retrouvèrent face à une clairière. Quand il était allé annoncer à Arthur qu'il allait convoquer le grand dragon pour lui demander de l'aide, le prince n'avait pas été très emballé par l'idée.  
>Mais il l'avait néanmoins suivi :<br>« Je vais l'appeler maintenant. »  
>« Et il va venir ? »<br>« Oui. »  
>« Comme ça ? »<br>« Il est obligé d'obéir à la voix d'un Dragonlord. »  
>Merlin se concentra juste un instant :<br>« Drakon, E male so ftengometta t'esd'hupanankes ! »  
>« C'est ça la voix d'un Dragonlord ? Ça n'a rien de très impressionnant. On fait quoi maintenant ? »<br>« On attend. »

Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du dragon. Assis par-terre à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons semblaient s'ennuyer :  
>« Obligé de venir hein ? »<br>Le sorcier balbutia :  
>« Normalement… Oui, peut-être qu'il est loin. Attendons encore. Je sais que la patience n'est pas ta principale qualité mais fais un effort. »<br>« Puisque visiblement on en est aux reproches, j'en ai un pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lancelot ait été au courant avant moi ! »  
>« Et Gwaine... même si moi, je ne le savais pas. »<br>« Tu as raison, rajoutes-en. »  
>« Ils m'ont vu utiliser la magie pour te sauver les deux fois, je le rappelle. »<br>« Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. »  
>« Quand ? Quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour toi ? Après que j'ai libéré le dragon ? À la mort de mon père ? Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre, Arthur. »<br>« Qui dit ça ? Qui se permet de juger les réactions que j'aurais pu avoir… »  
>« J'avais la trouille, d'accord ! »<br>Merlin inspira :  
>« Je ne voulais pas que… Je voulais juste rester près de toi, et te révéler la vérité avant… C'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre. »<br>« Que ce soit maintenant ou il y a quelque mois, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne laisserai personne, même pas mon père, te faire de mal. »  
>Le jeune sorcier déglutit difficilement, et lança une boutade :<br>« Je suppose que je n'ai de nouveau pas le droit d'évoquer ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? »  
>« J'aimerais mieux pas non. »<br>« Pourquoi ? »  
>Arthur souffla d'exaspération :<br>« Parce que ! Parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit normal, parce que nous sommes deux hommes et que… »  
>« Et que tu es prince. »<br>« Non que nous sommes amis. »  
>« Cette révélation a ancré notre amitié à l'éternité. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« C'est ce que le prophète a dit à ma mère. »<br>« Ta mère elle euh... elle est au courant que… »  
>« Qu'on s'embrasse dans les coins ? »<br>Arthur leva les yeux au ciel :  
>« Non, elle n'est pas au courant mais je crois qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée. La façon dont elle me parle de toi, on dirait qu'elle s'attend à ce que ça arrive. »<br>« Que quoi arrive ? »  
>« Toi et moi. »<br>« Tu es bien conscient que ce n'est pas possible. Quels que soient mes désirs, je vais devenir roi. Je vais devoir me marier, avoir des héritiers. »  
>« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas important. La seule chose qui l'est, c'est que je reste près toi. »<br>Un silence gêné suivit cette quasi-déclaration d'amour.  
>Merlin se mit à sourire avant de déclarer :<br>« De toutes façons, je connais la vérité. Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle. C'est pour que je n'aie pas l'occasion de te dire que tu embrasses vraiment, vraiment comme un pied. »  
>« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai toujours rendu folles les filles qui…<br>« Oui mais moi, je ne suis pas une fille. »  
>« Ça je le sais, merci ! »<br>« Et donc je te dis que tu n'embrasses p… »  
>Quelques secondes, il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que le prince craque et fonde sur ses lèvres.<br>Il dévorait littéralement sa bouche, se pressant contre lui de plus en plus fort. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent légèrement. Et l'une des mains princières vint se caler contre sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober.  
>L'autre main du prince se glissa tout contre ses côtes, le faisant frissonner.<br>À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Haletant, Arthur affirma :  
>« Ose dire de nouveau que je n'embrasse pas bien ! »<br>« Ça ne servirait à rien, tu n'es pas assez bête pour te faire avoir deux fois par le même stratagème… »  
>Le blond écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa en grognant.<br>Merlin laissa échapper un rire avant de se lever et de lancer :  
>« Je crois que tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre. Rentrons ! »<p>

A suivre...

Voilà j'espère que vous aimez toujours la suite Mercredi


	6. Chapter 5

Comme promit voilà la suite merci a celle qui laisse des reviews

et pour les review anonyme merci a annechou

Attention ! Lemon ! (tout petit pas super bien écrit mais la quand même)

Chapitre 5

À peine furent-ils arrivés dans la cour que Sir Léon se précipita vers eux :  
>« Arthur, votre père vous a fait demander il y a une heure. »<br>Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger l'humeur du roi. Le sorcier suivit le prince jusqu'à la salle du trône mais n'y entra pas. Il se contenta d'écouter à la porte :  
>« Vous m'avez fait demander Père ? »<br>« Où étais-tu passé ? »  
>« Je cherchais des réponses à cette situation inextricable. »<br>« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? »  
>« Rien malheureusement. »<br>« Vais-je devoir m'occuper de ça moi-même ? »  
>« Nous cherchons ce qui peut causer… »<br>La voix du roi explosa :  
>« Tu en es encore là ! Je sais très bien ce qui passe : un sorcier se joue de nous et tu dois le trouver. Fais fouiller le château. »<br>« Père… »  
>« Fais fouiller le château de fond en comble, trouve ce sorcier ! »<br>« Oui Père. »  
>Merlin sursauta quand le prince passa la porte. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et chuchota :<br>« Prends tout ce qui peut t'appartenir et qui soit… illégal. Et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre. Tu as 10 minutes. »

Merlin se précipita dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses livres et le bâton de sorcier. Par bonheur, sa mère et Gaïus n'étaient pas là. Le prince avait dit 10 minutes et il lui aurait fallu bien plus que ça pour expliquer à ces deux-là que transporter tout ce matériel magique dans les couloirs était nécessaire.  
>Nécessaire mais stressant. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans même frapper :<br>« Te voilà enfin ! »  
>« Si tu crois que c'est facile de se déplacer discrètement dans les couloirs avec ça. »<br>Le blond jeta un œil au bâton de sorcier :  
>« Il va falloir cacher ce truc. »<br>Il posa les livres magiques sur la table et fit flotter le bâton vers les montants du lit d'Arthur. Il murmura un sort et l'objet disparut dans le bois.  
>Il prit ensuite les bouquins et se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla et lança un sortilège pour décoller l'une des lattes du parquet. Il y glissa les livres et se releva, fier de lui :<br>« Voilà ! »  
>« Quoi c'est tout ? C'est ça tes cachettes ? Je me demande comment les gardes ne t'ont jamais découvert. »<br>« Mais ils ne sont pas très malins… les gardes… »  
>Arthur lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de dire :<br>« Je dois mener la fouille. Reste ici. »

Merlin s'installa à la table et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il s'était endormi.  
><em>Tu n'écoutes pas, tu ne comprends pas.<em>  
>« Freya. »<br>Tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut.  
>« J'essaie. Arthur a l'épée. »<br>Tu dois l'aider… Tu dois le protéger.  
>« Tu roupilles alors que je travaille. »<br>Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix du prince :  
>« Je ne dormais pas… »<br>« Ah non ? »  
>« Non je discutais avec Freya. »<br>« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »  
>« Que je ne comprends pas et que je dois t'aider. »<br>« À quoi ? »  
>« Je ne sais pas mais elle a aussi dit que je te devais te protéger donc à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. »<br>« Hé bien la seul chose que j'ai l'intention de faire maintenant c'est dormir. »  
>Arthur enleva ses bottes et se coucha tout habillé sur son lit. Le sorcier retira sa veste et s'allongea dans un coin de la pièce en murmurant :<br>« Ça c'est une bonne idée. »  
>Il roula le vêtement en boule et posa sa tête dessus :<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
>« Je m'installe pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit. »<br>« Tu ne vas pas rester là. »  
>« Quel mot de 'je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle' tu n'as pas compris ? »<br>« Merlin ! »  
>« Quoi ! »<br>« Tu ne vas pas dormir par-terre. »  
>« Ce ne sera pas la première fois. »<br>Le prince lâcha un soupir :  
>« Viens là ! »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Viens ici. »<br>Arthur lui tendit la main, l'invitant clairement à venir s'allonger près de lui. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.  
>Et sans réfléchir à ce qui pouvait être convenable ou pas, à ce qui pouvait être gênant ou précipité pour leur toute jeune relation, il se blottit dans les bras du prince, posant sa tête tout contre son cœur.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami. Il retint un bâillement et murmura :  
>« Qui va apporter le petit-déjeuner ? »<br>« Le tien, je ne sais pas. Mais moi, j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour aller déjeuner avec mon père et lui faire mon rapport sur notre fouille très, très infructueuse de cette nuit. »  
>« Je peux me livrer en tant que sorcier si sa peut t'éviter de te faire engueuler. »<br>Arthur glissa sa main tout contre ses côtes et pinça, une fois puis deux :  
>« Aïe non, non je plaisantais. »<br>« J'ai réfléchis et… »  
>« Je dois m'inquiéter ? »<br>Les doigts du prince vinrent de nouveau lui taquiner les côtes :  
>« Aïe Aïeuuh. »<br>Merlin se tortillait pour échapper à cette torture en règle :  
>« Cesse donc de gigoter. Maladroit comme tu es, tu vas tomber du lit... À moins que, en fait, tu n'aies jamais été gauche, que se soit une autre de tes couvertures. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Tu ne peux pas être un sorcier si puissant et en même temps ne pas pouvoir faire trois pas dans les bois sans te casser la figure. »<br>« Je ne me casse pas la figure tout les… »  
>« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne le fais vraiment pas exprès ? Tu es vraiment si empoté que ça. »<br>« Je ne suis pas empoté. »  
>La main d'Arthur vint lui caresser la joue, et juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il murmura :<br>« Si tu l'es. »  
>Merlin grogna quand le prince s'éloigna de lui, jusqu'au moment où il se débarrassa de sa chemise froissée pour en attraper une propre dans l'armoire. Il lui jeta la sale à la figure avant de dire :<br>« Je disais donc qu'après le déjeuner, on ira dans la forêt. Peut-être que si tu es là, le machin qui ressemble à rien viendra te voir. »  
>« C'est sûr que si tu l'appelles comme ça, il ne va pas venir te parler à toi. »<br>« Hé je ne suis pas un sorcier moi, je ne parle pas aux animaux. »  
>« Je ne… »<br>« Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher si tu veux venir avec moi. »  
>« Où ? »<br>« Tu es toujours aussi vif le matin Merlin ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais déjeuner avec mon père. Et hier, tu as dit je ne sais plus quoi à propos de mes semelles. »  
>Merlin se mit à rire mais se leva néanmoins avec regret.<p>

Le sorcier serrait les poings derrière son dos. Depuis que Arthur s'était attablé avec son père, il n'avait subi que des reproches. Le roi était encore plus pâle qu'avant, du moins si c'était possible. De grosses cernes noires apparaissaient sous ses yeux, il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait et frottait sans cesse son bras gauche. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus dure et le prince avait cessé de répondre à toutes ses réprimandes. Uther ne sembla pas apprécier. Il se leva d'un bon et hurla :  
>« Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? »<br>Et avant même que son fils n'ait pu répondre, il s'écroula sur la table.

Gaïus sortit de la chambre du Roi. Merlin et Arthur attendaient dans le couloir :  
>« Comment va mon père. »<br>« Il se repose à présent. »  
>« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »<br>Gaïus jeta un regard inquiet à son jeune ami et répondit au prince :  
>« Son cœur est fatigué Altesse. Les évènements des derniers mois et l'inquiétude qui le ronge n'aident pas le souverain à se reposer. Je lui ai administré un de mes remèdes et il va devoir rester couché au moins toute la journée. »<br>« Très bien, continuez de veiller sur lui. »  
>Le prince fila dans le couloir, suivi du sorcier :<br>« On doit faire quelque chose. »  
>« Tu l'as dit, essayons de trouver le Kirin. »<br>Dans la cour, les 5 chevaliers les attendaient déjà.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand ils rentrèrent, bredouilles une nouvelle fois. Où que se cache le Kirin, il n'avait pas envie qu'on le trouve.  
>Merlin descendit de son cheval avec bonheur. Arthur remercia ses hommes et fila directement vers la chambre de son père où le médecin veillait toujours :<br>« Du changement ? »  
>« Aucun Sir. Hunith et moi nous sommes relayés à son chevet toute la journée. Elle est allée se reposer et je vais rester ici cette nuit. Vous, dormez tranquille. »<br>Le prince acquiesça et se dirigea comme un automate vers ses appartements. Le sorcier le suivit sans un mot.  
>Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, il s'attendait à ce que le blond dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il resta muré dans le silence. La mauvaise santé de son père, les échecs consécutifs, cette date butoir qui approchait… Le désespoir semblait le gagner.<br>Il lui tournait le dos, tentant probablement de se reprendre. Doucement, Merlin s'approcha et l'enlaça, croisant ses doigts sur ses pectoraux et posant sa tête sur son épaule :  
>« Tout ira bien, Arthur. »<br>« Tu peux me mettre ça par écrit ? »  
>Le sorcier obligea le blond à lui faire face :<br>« Ça ne peut pas être la fin du monde, tu as un destin. »  
>« Tu es trop optimiste, tu… »<br>« Depuis que je suis ici, tout le monde ne cesse de me répéter que tu es promis à faire de grandes choses. »  
>« Tout comme toi. »<br>Le prince recula d'un pas et plongea son regard dans ses yeux :  
>« Je voudrais que tu me montres. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Les cales que tu as sur les fesses à force de monter à cheval ! »<br>Le brun ouvrit la bouche et la referma :  
>« Tes pouvoirs, idiot ! J'aimerais que tu les montres. »<br>« Je peux te montrer les deux ! »  
>Le regard noir du prince le fit redevenir sérieux ou presque :<br>« Bon d'accord. Alors approches, viens t'asseoir. »  
>Ils s'installèrent à la table et Merlin sortit de sa petite bourse une pièce :<br>« Regarde bien. »  
>Il l'a mit dans sa main droite et ferma le poing. Il fit semblant de se concentrer, se racla la gorge, tapa ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre et lança un :<br>« Tinliiin. »  
>Il ouvrit la main gauche et la pièce s'y trouvait. Loin d'en rire, Arthur marmonna :<br>« Tu trouves ça drôle ? »  
>« Ouais ! »<br>Le prince se leva, boudeur :  
>« Ne te fâches pas, c'était juste tentant. Je voulais te faire sourire. Allez, viens te rasseoir. »<br>Cette fois, le sorcier attrapa un bol abandonné là quelques jours plus tôt. D'un sort, il le fit se remplir d'eau. Captivé, le prince observait. Merlin bougea les doigts et le liquide quitta le récipient pour s'élever dans les airs en formant une boule. Il ferma le poing et l'eau s'évapora :  
>« Autre chose ? »<br>Le blond acquiesça. Il réfléchit et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il fixa l'âtre et les bûches et elles s'enflammèrent. Il se tourna vers son ami :  
>« C'est plus impressionnant ça ? »<br>« Un peu. »  
>Arthur se leva :<br>« Tu peux laisser brûler, ils nous réchauffera cette nuit. »  
>Le prince s'installa sur le lit et le fixa, attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Le blond étant allongé sur le côté, le sorcier vint se blottir tout contre lui, collant son dos à son torse puissant. Il se sentait bien là, comme ça, protégé de tout, entouré par les solides bras de son futur roi. Il se mit à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jour. Et fut d'autant plus déterminé à se battre pour garder ce qu'il avait.<br>Il était en train de s'endormir, quand un baiser fut déposé dans son cou. Il hésita un instant mais finit quand même par se retourner pour faire face au prince. Le regard du blond était troublé, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien où il en était ou ce qu'il voulait.  
>Merlin posa sa main sur sa joue comme pour le rassurer. Et puis son pouce vint caresser ses lèvres.<br>D'un même mouvement, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre. Dans un balai sensuel, leurs langues se découvraient de nouveau.  
>La chaleur de la pièce sembla augmenter de plusieurs degrés.<br>D'une simple pression de la main, Arthur le fit s'allonger sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le poids de son prince sur lui fit le fit frémir, était-ce de peur ou d'anticipation ?  
>Sûrement un peu des deux. Dépassant cette appréhension, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Ce fut à son tour de frissonner. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et sans un mot, le futur roi enleva son haut.<br>Merlin hésita juste un instant et fit de même, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui amusa beaucoup son ami.

¤¤¤¤¤

Arthur observa le sorcier, si lui s'était souvent montré torse-nu devant le brun, c'était la première fois que le sorcier se retrouvait dans cette tenue devant lui. Et il comptait bien profiter de la vue.  
>Un fin duvet de poils noirs partait de son torse pour aller se nicher loin en-dessous de son pantalon. Troublé, Arthur reprit possession de sa bouche, collant leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Il remonta l'une de ses jambes pour se rapprocher un peu plus du sorcier, et sa cuisse entra en contact avec l'intimité de son ami ce qui le fit gémir.<br>Ce son entêtant le fit frissonner.  
>Avide de l'entendre de nouveau, Arthur glissa sa main entre eux pour venir se poser sur l'érection naissante de son serviteur. Entre ses doigts, le sexe du sorcier devenait de plus en plus dur.<br>Merlin haletait, la jouissance se lisait sur son visage. Il sursauta quand ses yeux prièrent une teinte dorée. D'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus l'un contre l'autre. La magie avait vraiment de bon côtés en fin de compte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Se laissant guider par ses désirs, Merlin s'allongea sur le ventre, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il attendait.  
>Sans se faire prier, le prince vint se placer entre ses cuisses, ses bras puissants encadraient son torse fin et son sexe tendu vint se presser contre ses fesses.<br>Doucement, Arthur lui souleva le bassin et entra en lui. Une douleur immense le traversa de toutes parts et il retint son souffle.  
>Les mains de son prince parcoururent un instant son dos et vinrent se poser sur son sexe dressé pour lui faire oublier la souffrance qu'il ressentait, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.<br>La douleur, le plaisir, l'interdit, tous ces sentiments le submergeaient.

Merlin crut un instant que ce mélange de jouissance allait déborder de son esprit, comme si sa tête ne pouvait pas contenir autant de sensations.  
>A l'instant même où Arthur fut totalement entré en lui, une lueur les traversa tout les deux et le feu qui continuait de brûler dans la cheminée doubla de volume.<br>Les chaises furent projetées contre les murs et le lit bougea étrangement.

Le sorcier tenta de reprendre pied, de recouvrer la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Il y parvint jusqu'au moment où le prince entama un lent va-et-vient.  
>Chaque vague de jouissance provoquait un nouveau sort ou faisait grandir le feu dans l'âtre. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas faire brûler toute la pièce.<br>Mais comment retrouver le contrôle quand le sexe de son amant allait et venait de plus en plus vite en lui, et que sa main allait et venait au même rythme sur son érection.

Il avait la sensation de se trouver au bord d'un précipice. Il luttait pour ne pas y tomber, par peur de relâcher tous ses pouvoirs.  
>Trois choses le firent basculer : un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, le râle rauque et puissant de son prince et un liquide chaud se déversant en lui.<br>Il se libéra à son tour et retrouva instantanément le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.  
>Arthur se dégagea mais vint aussitôt le serrer dans ses bras. Merlin ferma les yeux, le souffle court.<br>Le feu avait retrouvé sa place, mais tout autour d'eux était sans dessus-dessous. Les chaises étaient par-terre, les vêtements avaient jailli des commodes pour s'éparpiller sur le sol et :  
>« Merlin… »<br>« MMmm »  
>« Pourquoi le lit flotte au-dessus du sol. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>Dans un craquement sinistre, le lit retomba lourdement sur le parquet. Le rire du prince résonna dans la pièce :<br>« Tu ris parce que ce n'est pas toi qui vas ranger tout ça. »  
>« Disons que pour cette fois, je peux consentir à t'aider. Tu crois que ça fera ça à chaque fois ? »<br>Les joues du sorcier se tintèrent de rouge :  
>« Ça veut dire que tu as l'intention de recommencer ? »<br>Arthur l'embrassa un instant :  
>« Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse ça, Altesse. »<br>« Tu n'as pas non plus répondu à ma question. »  
>« Hé bien, nous pouvons tout à fait supposer que ce genre de débordement arrivera à chaque fois, oui. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions pendant… »<br>Le rougissement lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles :  
>« Il va falloir que l'on s'entraîne alors. »<br>« Je crois oui… »  
>« Mmmm au fait, tu m'as menti. »<br>Merlin fronça les sourcils :  
>« Pas depuis longtemps. »<br>« Tu n'as pas de cales sur les fesses. Tu as même de très jolies fesses. »  
>Le blond allait reprendre ses lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le plafond au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était noir de suie :<br>« C'est moi ou tu as de nouveau failli mettre le feu à la maison ? »  
>« Ça a bien failli, oui. »<br>Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre :  
>« Arthur… »<br>« MMm ? »  
>« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu avais déjà… Fait ce genre de chose ? »<br>« Non, je n'avais même jamais imaginé… Je veux dire, quand ils croient que je ne suis pas là, les gardes ou les chevaliers racontent certaines choses. Et j'ai toujours trouvé ça écœurant ou horrible. »  
>« Ma mère dirait : il ne faut jamais dire non avant d'avoir goûté. »<br>Un rire secoua la poitrine du prince, et puis il redevint sérieux :  
>« Et toi ? »<br>« J'ai embrassé Will une fois mais seulement parce qu'on voulait s'entraîner à embrasser les filles ! »  
>« Oh cette excuse bidon. »<br>« Hé on avait 6 ans et c'était qu'un tout petit bisou de rien du tout. »  
>« Mouais je ne suis pas convaincu. Je vais devoir comparer. »<br>« Je vois… »  
>Merlin quitta le torse du prince en se relevant légèrement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant :<br>« Tu vois c'était ça et toi je préfère t'embrasser comme ça… »  
>Cette fois le baiser fut fougueux, passionné, enflammé :<br>« Tu vois ? »  
>« Je ne suis pas convaincu. »<br>« Mais je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me faire avoir deux fois par le même stratagème. »  
>Leur éclat de rire résonna dans la chambre. Merlin reprit sa place, posant sa tête tout contre le torse d'Arthur. Et ils finirent par s'endormir.<p>

A suivre...

La suite Mercredi prochain ou peu être avant ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Comme promit voilà la suite un chapitre posté tout spécialement pour madoka83

annechou : encore un chapitre qui fait plaisir à lire

par contre tu avais pas dit un peu? lol

j'attend donc la suite!

RAR :

Euuuh alors j'avais pas dit un peu ? Mmm désolé je me souviens pas à propos de quoi *boulet*

Chapitre 6

Toc toc toc

Il fallut quelques minutes à Merlin pour se rendre compte que les coups provenaient de la porte. Son regard croisa celui du prince juste une seconde.  
>La clenche s'abaissa. Complètement nu et pris de panique, le sorcier se laissa tomber puis rouler sous le lit. Arthur se leva, attrapa l'un de ses pantalons et l'enfila :<br>« Qui que vous soyez, je ne vous ai pas dit d'entrer ! »  
>« Bonjour Altesse, vous m'excuserez mais le plateau est lourd. »<br>Hunith entra, portant à bout de bras un plateau impressionnant. Elle le déposa sur la table.  
>Gêné de se retrouver torse-nu devant la mère de son amant, Arthur attrapa le rideau de son lit à baldaquin pour se cacher derrière. Il chercha quelque chose à dire quand la maman ordonna :<br>« Sors de là-dessous, Merlin, le petit-déjeuner va refroidir. »  
>Une main sortit de sous le lit pour attraper un drap. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier apparaissait drapé dedans :<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Maman ? »  
>« Es-tu devenu sourd, j'apporte le petit-déjeuner. »<br>Elle observa la pièce un instant et ramassa quelques vêtements pour les plier et les mettres dans une des commodes :  
>« Je vais m'occuper de ranger tout ça pendant que vous tenterez de nous sauver tous d'une fin du monde qui arrive dans deux jours, rappelons-le. »<br>Arthur, toujours caché derrière son rideau, observait la maman :  
>« Hé bien vous n'avez pas faim ? »<br>Merlin leva les yeux au ciel :  
>« Hé bien peut-être que si tu pouvais te tourner une minute, on pourrait s'habiller. »<br>Il ajouta en marmonna :  
>« Enfin si je retrouve mes vêtements. »<br>Elle se mit à rire et désigna plusieurs endroits :  
>« Il y en a un peu là et là et là. Je vous laisse… »<br>Les deux garçons lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement :  
>« Oh pardonnez-moi Arthur mais… »<br>Le prince sursauta et remonta un peu plus le rideau sur son torse :  
>« À propos de la chambre que vous m'avez attribuée. »<br>« Elle ne convient pas ? »  
>« Hé bien, elle est magnifique mais elle conviendrait mieux à une princesse. Gaïus m'a proposé la chambre de Merlin et j'ai accepté. »<br>Merlin s'indigna :  
>« Mais où je vais dormir moi ? »<br>« Hé bien il me semblait que tu occupais une autre chambre en ce moment. »  
>Elle leur lança un regard amusé et sortit de la pièce en lançant :<br>« Je reviendrai ranger quand vous serez décents. »  
>« Ta mère est… »<br>« Je sais ! »  
>Arthur inspira et se dirigea vers la table pour prendre un morceau de fruit :<br>« Tes pouvoirs cette nuit… »  
>« Oui ? »<br>« C'est euuh wahou. »  
>« J'ai fait de très gros efforts pour les contenir. »<br>« Tu peux l'arrêter ? Tu peux changer ce qui se passer la nuit machin chose ? »  
>« Je te l'ai déjà dit : si je savais ce qui va se passer peut-être »<br>« Mais nous n'en savons toujours rien… Et Hunith nous a parlé de cette fête. Peut-être qu'elle connaît quelqu'un qui en saurait plus. Ou peut-être pourrait-elle nous en dire plus sur ce prophète qui est venu la voir. »  
>« C'est une idée. »<p>

Après s'être habillés et avoir mangé, ils se rendirent chez Gaïus où Hunith était en train de laver le sol :  
>« Hunith, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ? »<br>« Oh j'aime que ce soit propre et on ne peut pas dire que ça l'était. »  
>Elle posa le balai et défit son tablier :<br>« Puisque vous voilà hors de votre chambre, je vais aller m'en occuper. »  
>Arthur secoua la tête :<br>« Nous le ferons, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous somme là. »  
>Elle se mit à rire :<br>« J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir passer la serpillière, mon prince, mais je ne crois pas que vous apprécierez l'expérience. »  
>« Hum je sais de qui Merlin tient son caractère à présent. »<br>Le sorcier jeta un regard amusé à son amant :  
>« Maman, Arthur a pensé que peut-être tu connaîtrais quelqu'un qui serait capable de nous en dire plus sur la Nuit de Walpurgis. »<br>Le prince ajouta :  
>« Ou de nous en dire plus sur ce prophète qui vous a parlé. »<br>« Hé bien… Je ne crois pas que ce soit cette fête qui provoquera ce qui passera, quoi qu'il se passe. Walpurgis c'est la première floraison de l'aubépine. Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus peut-être que… »  
>Elle fut interrompue par Gaïus qui entra. Arthur salua le médecin et demanda des nouvelles de son père :<br>« Il va mieux. La douleur à la poitrine semble s'estomper. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer encore aujourd'hui et demain il pourra se lever. »  
>« Et demain minuit, c'est la fin du monde… »<br>Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Merlin :  
>« Désolé, j'ai rien dit. »<br>Le prince se tourna vers la maman :  
>« Vous disiez Hunith ? »<br>« Que peut-être que si vous y mettez les formes, et que vous ne dites pas de qui vous êtes le fils, le vieux Nelcham vous renseignera. »  
>Gaïus fronça les sourcils :<br>« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore vivant. Il doit bien avoir près de 95 ans maintenant ? »  
>« Oui quelque chose comme ça et il possède énormément de livres sur la magie qu'il a amassés, sauvés, pendant toutes ces années. »<br>« Ils ont échappé à la purge ? »  
>C'est le médecin qui répondit<br>« Pour tout vous dire, Altesse, Nelcham n'est pas un sorcier, mais s'intéresse énormément à la magie. Autrefois quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'apprendre un sort ou de connaître les ingrédients d'une potion c'est à lui qu'on allait demander. Quand votre père a ordonné la destruction de tout ce qui était magique, le vieux bonhomme a pris ses livres et toutes les connaissances qu'il possédait et il est allé se cacher. Personne à Camelot ne l'a revu depuis. »  
>« Où vit-il ? »<br>« Dans une cabane à la limite de vos terres à l'ouest. »  
>Merlin sentait venir les heures de voyage à cheval :<br>« Combien de temps ? »  
>« Je dirais deux heures de route, voire trois. Je vais vous faire un plan. »<br>« Je vous remercie Hunith, nous allons nous mettre en route et… »  
>« Si vous le permettez Prince Arthur, j'aurais un conseil à vous donner. »<br>« J'écoute. »  
>« Oubliez la côte de mailles et le tralala. Nelcham accueillera avec plaisir un sorcier et ses amis mais refusera tout simplement de laisser entrer un Pendragon. »<br>Arthur hocha la tête et ordonna :  
>« Merlin, dit à Gwaine de passer une tenue passe-partout, il nous accompagne. Demande aux autres de continuer les recherches dans la forêt. Moi je vais me changer. »<p>

Au grand étonnement du sorcier, les chevaliers exécutèrent les ordres sans discuter.  
>Assis sur les marches en pierre dans la cour du château, il observait les écuyers préparer les chevaux, en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir monter pendant près de trois heures après la nuit qu'il avait passée.<br>« Prêt Merlin ? »  
>Il se releva d'un bond et vit le prince et le chevalier descendre les escaliers. Arthur portait son habituelle chemise rouge, seule l'épée qu'il portait à la taille aurait pu le trahir. Quand à Gwaine, son éternel air négligé ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Merlin retint un sourire et répondit :<br>« Oui tout est prêt et ma mère m'a donné le plan. »  
>Arthur tendit la main et le brun s'offusqua :<br>« Je sais lire un plan ! »  
>« Bien sûr, personne n'en doute. »<br>Il lui tendit le morceau de papier.  
>Ils grimpèrent à cheval, et Merlin s'empêcha de grimacer.<p>

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Assise sur les marches dans la cour, Hunith attendait le retour de son fils…  
>Bien sûr, les trois garçons avaient sûrement été retenus par leurs recherches. Peut-être avaient-ils enfin trouvé quelque chose…<br>« Hunith. »  
>Gaïus s'installa tout près d'elle :<br>« Ils vont arriver, ne t'en fais pas. »  
>« Je ne m'en fais pas, j'attends. Je sais bien qu'il ne peut rien leur arriver. »<br>Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami :  
>« Merlin… Il a beaucoup changé. »<br>Elle chuchota :  
>« Ses pouvoirs ont énormément grandit. »<br>« Mais sa capacité à les contrôler a grandi en même temps. Il a appris que chacune de ses actions pouvait avoir beaucoup de répercutions. »  
>« Toutes les mères te diront probablement la même chose, mais mon fils est quelqu'un d'unique et si on lui en laisse le temps… Si on leur en laisse le temps, Arthur et lui feront de grandes choses. »<br>« Leur amitié n'est pas banale. »  
>« Oh Gaïus ne joue pas les innocents. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là. »<br>« C'est vrai. Malheureusement, la vie ne leur fera pas de cadeau et j'espère qu'aucun d'eux n'en souffrira. »  
>« Un jour, un vieux sage m'a dit que la plus puissante des magies était l'amour et je crois que ces deux-là s'aiment suffisamment pour trouver toutes les solutions à leurs problèmes. »<br>« Je n'étais pas si vieux a l'époque. »  
>« C'est vrai. »<br>Leur rire fut interrompu par un bruit de sabots. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le cheval de son fils :  
>« Alors ? »<br>Il secoua la tête :  
>« On a appris beaucoup de choses sur cette fête, mais rien sur une fin du monde imminente. »<br>« Nelcham n'a pas pu vous aider ? »  
>Arthur descendit de sa monture en marmonnant et Merlin se mit à sourire :<br>« Le vieillard est resté impassible face au charme de notre prince. »  
>Hunith grimaça :<br>« Vous lui avez dit ? »  
>Arthur secoua la tête avant de lancer :<br>« Oh non, il l'a deviné tout seul. Et il m'a mordu ! »  
>« Parce que vous êtes un Pendragon ? »<br>« Non, parce que je n'ai pas rangé le précieux bouquin qu'il m'avait prêté à la bonne place. »  
>Gaïus s'empêcha de sourire en demandant :<br>« Il vous a mordu ? »  
>« OUI ! Et ça fait mal, au cas où vous en douteriez. »<br>La maman s'approcha du prince et lui tapota l'épaule :  
>« C'est étonnant qu'il ait encore des dents à son âge. »<br>Arthur leva les yeux au ciel :  
>« Gwaine ! »<br>« Sir ? »  
>« Confies les chevaux aux écuyers, demandes à Lancelot de venir me faire son rapport dans la salle du conseil dans une heure. Qu'il vienne avec les autres, on regardera les livres que Merlin a pris. Je vais aller voir mon père, je vous rejoins. »<br>Sans un regard en arrière, le futur roi monta les marches quatre à quatre :  
>« Je crois que je l'ai vexé. »<br>« Non Maman, il est inquiet. Nous n'avons rien trouvé et demain à la même heure est censé se passer quelque chose d'horrible. »  
>« J'ai confiance, tout ira bien. »<br>Son fils lui serra la main un instant et suivit le prince dans le château.

Merlin tentait d'entendre ce qui se disait dans la salle du trône, mais pour une fois les deux hommes parlaient trop bas.  
>Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un regard à son amant juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien :<br>« Allons-y, les gars vont nous attendre. T'as les bouquins ? »  
>« Euuh. »<br>« Merlin ? »  
>« Ils sont dans mon sac. »<br>« Et ton sac est ? »  
>« Euuh. »<br>La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était accroché à la selle de son cheval :  
>« Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu as laissé un sac remplit de bouquins… »<br>Il chuchota :  
>« Magiques traîner n'importe où ? »<br>« Non, je l'ai pas dit. »  
>« Merlin ! »<br>« Ne crie pas mon nom comme ça, ça m'excite. »  
>« Quoi ? »<br>« J'ai rien dit, je vais aller chercher mon… »  
>Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, le sac en question se balança devant ses yeux :<br>« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »  
>Sur le sac, une main et au bout de cette main, un bras appartenant à Gwaine :<br>« J'ai récupéré ça. Je me suis dit qu'on en aurait besoin. Tout le monde vous attend dans la salle du conseil. Tu viens avec nous, Merlin, ou tu as besoin de te refroidir les idées ? »  
>Le sorcier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et le chevalier éclata de rire.<p>

A suivre...

Voilà la suite dimanche ou lundi ^^


	8. Chapter 7

RAR :

annechou : Aaah oki merci beaucoup *calin*

Lyla : Merci beaucoup pour toute tes review elle m'ont fait vraiment plaisir

looli : voilà la suite et bientôt la fin

Voilà le chapitre suivant...

Chapitre 7

Quand le soleil se leva, les 5 chevaliers, le prince et le sorcier était tous plongés dans des livres :  
>« Merlin, prends ce bouquin, il est écrit dans une langue bizarre. »<br>Le sorcier releva la tête pour regarder le bouquin que lui tendait Lancelot :  
>« Ouais donne, c'est de l'ancien langage, prends celui-ci… »<br>Il lui tendit le sien :  
>« …C'est en anglais, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on comprend mieux. »<br>Le regard de Léon, celui d'Elyan et celui de Percival se fixèrent sur lui :  
>« Quoi ? »<br>Les trois hommes se jetèrent un regard et c'est Percival qui se lança :  
>« Hé bien on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps tous les deux. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'on est devenus amis. Alors, je vais te poser une question. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre surtout quand on sait où on se trouve mais…Tu t'y connais en magie, Merlin ? »<br>Le sorcier jeta un regard à son amant, ferma les yeux un instant et avoua :  
>« Je fais plus que m'y connaître en fait. »<br>Percival et Léon se tournèrent vers Elyan :  
>« Tu nous dois deux tours de garde chacun ! »<br>« Vous aviez parié ? »  
>« Percival et moi, on en était convaincus mais pas lui. »<br>Merlin poussa un soupir :  
>« En attendant, ne dites rien à… »<br>Léon parut indigné :  
>« On ne va rien dire au roi, tu n'as rien à craindre. »<br>« Oooh ce n'est pas Uther que je crains le plus. Mais ma mère a tendance à paniquer quand… »  
>« Quand ton petit secret est dévoilé. »<br>« Ouais ! »  
>Gwaine hocha la tête :<br>« En même temps, elle n'a pas tort. »  
>Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et chacun retourna à sa lecture.<p>

À midi, Hunith leur apporta à manger. À 4h de l'après-midi, Gaïus vint informer le prince que son père avait fait un nouveau malaise. Son bras gauche le faisait souffrir ainsi que sa poitrine. Le médecin avait de nouveau ordonné du repos.  
>A 7h du soir, Gaïus jeta d'un coup le livre sur le Kirin :<br>« Soit mon mandarin est vraiment rouillé, soit je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qui se passe. »  
>Il reprit le livre et poussa un soupir :<br>« Voilà ce que j'ai pu traduire :  
>L'apparition d'un Kirin est bon signe pour la région, présage d'un bon gouvernement et d'une ère de prospérité sous le gouvernement d'un sage. Il ne réside que dans les endroits paisibles ou au voisinage d'un érudit, en découvrir un est toujours un bon présage. »<br>« Il vient pour Arthur… »  
>« Pourquoi maintenant ? »<br>« Plus de questions et toujours pas de réponse… »  
>A 8h, Arthur passa voir son père…<br>A 9h, Merlin s'endormit sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire.  
><em>Tout va bien se passer Merlin…<em>  
>« Pas de fin du monde ? »<br>_Si, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher._  
>« Comment ça peut être la fin du monde et que tout se passe bien en même temps ? »<br>_Vous y arriverez, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ton destin_ pèse sur tes épaules depuis le jour de ta naissance.  
>« Je ne comprends pas Freya. »<br>_La terre s'éveille à la magie, Merlin…_  
>Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut quand le sol se mit à trembler.<br>La secousse dura à peine une minute cette fois…  
>A 10h, Gwen et Hunith vinrent les rejoindre. Ils abandonnèrent les livres et attendirent.<br>A 11h, ils s'installèrent par-terre, en cercle. Lancelot prit Gwen dans ses bras sous le regard bienveillant du prince.  
>Quand les 12 coups de minuit se mirent à sonner, Arthur prit son amant dans ses bras et murmura :<br>« Quoi qu'il arrive, Merlin, je… »  
>« Ne le dis pas. »<br>« Pourquoi ? »  
>« Parce que ça ne se finira pas ce soir, je le sais. Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour te voir disparaître. »<br>« Je reste à côté de toi… »  
>La voix de Gwaine résonna dans le silence de la pièce :<br>« Il est minuit cinq. »  
>Tous se regardaient. Rien ne s'était passé, absolument rien. Arthur se frotta les yeux :<br>« Alors quoi ? On nous a fait une blague cosmique ? Ce n'est pas la bonne année, pas la bonne nuit ? »  
>Hunith haussa les épaules :<br>« Le prophète était formel : c'était cette nuit. »  
>Elyan haussa les sourcils :<br>« Peut-être que la fin du monde est en retard. »  
>Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Merlin se mit à rire : pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé.<br>A 1h du matin, tout le monde observait les alentours.  
>A 2h, Arthur faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.<br>A 4h, Merlin attrapa la main de son amant et le fit asseoir tout près de lui.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla le sorcier quelques heures plus tard. Et ce fut son cri qui réveilla tous les autres.  
>Sur la table, au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un aigle gigantesque :<br>« Nous te présentons nos hommages, Merwyn. »  
>Gaïus enfila ses lunettes et balbutia :<br>« Cet oiseau vient-il de parler ? »  
>« Nous sommes venus pour proposer notre aide. »<br>Merlin se leva et Arthur fit de même tout en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée :  
>« Si c'est pour la fin du monde c'est… »<br>L'aigle pencha la tête sur le côté :  
>« Mais ne le voyez-vous pas ? Le monde s'est terminé. Un nouveau vient de commencer. »<br>Les humains s'observèrent un instant et Merlin s'approcha :  
>« Vous voulez dire que… »<br>« Nous somme navrés de vous interrompre, mais la nouvelle dois vite se répandre. Nous sommes venus vous proposer notre aide. »  
>« La nouvelle ? »<br>« Avez-vous choisi la date. »  
>Merlin se sentit vraiment stupide mais répéta de nouveau :<br>« La date de… »  
>« La date du couronnement. »<br>Le sorcier accusa le coup, tout devenait soudain clair.  
>Il se mit à courir, à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Il se retrouva devant la chambre du roi et l'ouvrit.<p>

Dans son lit le souverain reposait immobile, les yeux ouvert.

Merlin se laissa tomber contre le mur, incapable de tenir debout.  
>« La fin du monde créé par Uther Pendragon, le commencement d'un nouveau monde. » Arthur se figea en voyant son père.<br>Le nouveau roi de Camelot entra dans la chambre de son défunt père, suivi du médecin.  
>Le sorcier referma la porte derrière eux.<br>Il fut saisi de nausée quand ses pensées se mirent à tourner dans sa tête.  
>Le Kirin présage d'un bon gouvernement et d'une ère de prospérité. Fryea qui lui répétait que tout se passerait bien. La terre qui s'éveille à la magie… La santé d'Uther qui ne cessait de se dégrader… C'était sa fin que tous annonçaient.<p>

Merlin se releva, essuya son visage baigné de larmes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Arthur sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour ses amis et fila dans le couloir.  
>Le sorcier inspira fortement et observa tous les chevaliers :<br>« Sir Léon… Vous êtes celui qui était le plus proche du roi, celui qui connaissez le mieux le protocole. Il va falloir réunir ses amis et les nobles qui doivent assister à l'enterrement. »  
>L'homme hocha la tête.<br>« Gwaine… Le couronnement aura lieu demain, il va falloir un banquet et… »  
>« Je vais m'occuper de ça avec le cuisinier, ne t'inquiètes pas. »<br>« Percival, l'ébéniste doit commencer le cercueil au plus tôt. »  
>« J'y vais. »<br>« Lancelot, il va falloir prévenir les gens. Les villageois, les rois aux alentours. »  
>« Je vais faire envoyer des messagers. »<br>Ne restaient plus que Gwen et Elyan :  
>« Gwen, il faudrait de nouveaux vêtements à Arthur pour demain et… Elyan, crois-tu avoir le temps de fabriquer un fourreau pour son épée ? »<br>« Nous allons nous mettre au travail. »  
>Resté seul dans le couloir, Merlin hésita. Il voulait parler à Gaïus mais était incapable d'entrer dans la chambre.<br>Il retourna alors dans la salle du conseil où se trouvait toujours l'oiseau :  
>« Le couronnement aura lieu demain…. Cependant le Roi aura beaucoup à faire dans les premiers temps… Il faudrait que le monde magique lui laisse organiser le nouveau royaume avant d'envoyer des émissaires. »<br>« Nous soutiendrons notre souverain du mieux que nous le pourrons. Présentez-lui toutes nos condoléances en ce jour où sa tristesse est grande. »  
>L'aigle s'envola.<p>

Le sorcier ferma les yeux un instant et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant. Arthur se tenait debout près de la fenêtre. Il était là, immobile.  
>Merlin s'approcha et vint le prendre dans ses bras.<br>Doucement, les larmes commencèrent à tomber sur les joues de son souverain.  
>Et puis, il s'essuya les yeux et murmura :<br>« Je dois… Il faut. »  
>« On s'occupe de tout. »<br>Le regard étonné de son ami lui fit ajouter :  
>« Sir Léon s'occupe d'organiser les funérailles, Lancelot envoie des messages aux gens qu'il faut. Percival a prévenu l'ébéniste et Gwaine s'occupe du couronnement. »<br>« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Merlin ? »  
>« Tu n'auras jamais à le savoir. »<br>Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et ajouta :  
>« Tu devrais dormir un peu, je vais aller voir si Gaïus a besoin d'aide et… »<br>Son regard venait de croiser celui de son roi :  
>« Et ? »<br>« Je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. »  
>Il s'approcha, posa un genou à terre et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne :<br>« Moi, Merlin, Emrys, et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, jure allégeance à toi, Arthur Pendragon, mon souverain. Je mets mon savoir et ma magie à ton service. »  
>Il lui embrassa la main :<br>« Merci d'être là, Merlin. Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé à la mort de Balinor. Si j'avais su… »  
>« Ce n'était pas le moment. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi… Tu as déjà le poids de tout un royaume sur les épaules, laisse-moi t'aider à le porter. Je vais voir Gaïus, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, prononces mon nom à haute voix, je viendrai. »<br>« Et comment m'entendras-tu ? »  
>Le sourire du sorcier le mit sur la voie :<br>« Tu m'as lancé un sort ? »  
>« Un tout petit. »<br>Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Merlin quitta la pièce.

Quand il entra dans l'officine du médecin, celui-ci releva la tête. Assis à la table, il semblait fatigué :  
>« Gaïus… »<br>« Comment va Arthur ? »  
>« Mal, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. »<br>« Ta mère est allée aider Gwen et Lancelot m'a dit que tu avais donné les ordres qu'il fallait. »  
>« Je n'ai pas donné d'ordres, j'ai… »<br>« Préservé ton roi. »  
>« Je sais ce qu'il ressent et j'éprouve la même peur que lui. Serons-nous à la hauteur de la tâche qui nous attend ? »<br>« Oh oui, Merlin, oui bien sûr. Vous avez déjà fait des miracles à vous deux. Je ne m'en fais pas. »  
>Le sorcier préféra changer de sujet. Ses craintes étaient encore trop grandes pour pouvoir les exprimer :<br>« Que va-t-il se passer pour Uther ? »  
>« J'ai fait la toilette du mort, il est prêt pour la veillée de ce soir. »<br>« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je… »  
>« Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher, Merlin. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de choses, ce genre de symptômes. Le cœur d'Uther était fatigué, rien n'aurait pu le sauver même si nous avions su que c'était sa fin qu'on nous annonçait. »<br>« Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que nos messagers restaient dans le flou. Parce qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le sauver. »  
>« Je le pense, oui. »<br>« Il reste encore le mystère de Kilgharrah à éclaircir. »  
>« Et celui des tremblements de terre. »<br>« Non, Freya m'a dit que la terre s'éveillait à la magie. »  
>« Comme si elle s'était endormie il y a longtemps et qu'elle se réveillait maintenant. »<br>Merlin hocha la tête :  
>« Tu devrais retourner près de notre roi. »<br>« Il m'appellera s'il a besoin de moi. Pour le moment, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Reste-t-il quelque chose à faire ? »  
>« Je crois que tu t'es déjà occupé de tout. Tu devrais te reposer un peu toi aussi. »<br>Le jeune homme secoua la tête :  
>« Non, non je vais aller voir si… »<br>« Vas te reposer, Merlin. »  
>Il obéit plus par désir de retrouver son roi que par réelle envie de dormir.<br>Quand il entra dans la chambre, Arthur somnolait. Il vint se blottir contre lui.

Il était tard dans la soirée quand ils furent réveillés par quelqu'un qui toquais à la porte. Merlin se leva pour ouvrir. Sa mère entra :  
>« Je vous ai fait préparer un bain, Majesté et je vous ai préparé des vêtements propres. »<br>« Merci Hunith. »  
>« Je vous en prie. Les chevaliers ont aménagé la salle du trône, tout est prêt pour la veillée et les gens vont commencer à arriver. »<br>« Merci Maman. »  
>Elle serra un instant la main de son fils et sortit.<p>

Arthur avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard épais, il se contentait de suivre son amant, de faire ce qu'il lui disait.  
>Il prit un bain, s'habilla et se rendit dans la salle du trône.<br>Il serra quelques mains, évitant soigneusement de regarder le corps de son père étendu là.

Le lendemain, le brouillard ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Il fut couronné Roi comme ça, tout simplement.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il émergea vraiment. C'est la réflexion d'un des serviteurs qui le fit sortir de sa transe.  
>L'homme fixait Merlin méchamment et se permit de chuchoter à une servante :<br>« Il commence à croire qu'il dirige le royaume. Ce n'est qu'un serviteur, il devrait apprendre à rester à sa place celui-là. »  
>Arthur s'était figé dans le couloir :<br>« Vous êtes ? »  
>« Hanson, Majesté… »<br>« Hé bien, Hanson, sachez que ce jeune homme sait parfaitement où est sa place. »  
>L'homme l'avait regardé :<br>« À mes côtés, selon mes souhaits et mes désirs. Voyez-vous ce n'est pas qu'un serviteur, et si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de palabrer sur celui qu'on dit être le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. »  
>Le sang quitta le visage du serviteur :<br>« On en étions-nous, Merlin ? »  
>« Vous me disiez que vous vouliez que j'organise les rencontre avec le peuple magique pour la fin du mois. »<br>« Exact… »  
>La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Le discret, le gentil Merlin était en fait un sorcier au service du Roi.<p>

Si les journées des deux amants étaient chargées, ils passaient leurs nuits à s'aimer et à se redécouvrir l'un l'autre.  
>La chambre voisine de celle d'Arthur avait officiellement été aménagée pour celui qu'on appelait 'l'enchanteur de la cour'.<br>Bien entendu, le sorcier n'y dormit jamais. Le passage secret qu'il avait magiquement créé entre les deux chambres lui servait très souvent.

A suivre...

Hé voilà que penser vous de cette fin du monde lol

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue je le posterais surement mercredi


	9. Epilogue

annechou :

Merci beaucoup pour cette review elle m'a fait très plaisir

euuh dsl si j'ai oublier des review annonyme mais j'ai eu des soucis internet

Epilogue

Une semaine plus tard

Merlin…  
>C'était un rêve de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas la voix de Freya.<br>Viens, viens me voir, Merlin.  
>Kilgharrah…<br>Dans la tête du jeune homme, des image défilèrent : quelques hectares de forêt puis une grotte.  
>Il se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant son amant par la même occasion :<br>« Désolé, désolé… »  
>« Mauvais rêve ? »<br>« Non le dragon m'appelle. »  
>« Le… »<br>« Il veut que je vienne le voir. »  
>« Où ? »<br>« Dans une grotte pas très loin. »  
>« Ok. »<br>Arthur se leva et passa un pantalon :  
>« Tu n'es pas obligé de… »<br>« Je viens avec toi ou tu n'y vas pas. »  
>« Kilgharrah ne me fera pas de mal. »<br>« Et il était aussi supposé venir quand tu l'appelles non ? »  
>« C'est vrai… »<p>

Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'endroit que le dragon lui avait montré. Merlin entra le premier, muni d'une torche. C'était immense, assez pour qu'un animal de la taille de Kilgharrah puisse bouger aisément.  
>« Approche jeune Warlock. Et toi aussi Roi Arthur. »<br>Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la caverne. Ils entrèrent dans une grande cavité éclairée par de nombreux feux de bois.  
>La chaleur dans la pièce était étouffante. Au centre, allongé de tout son long, se tenait le dernier des dragons :<br>« Approchez, approchez, amis. »  
>Merlin avança bien plus confiant qu'Arthur :<br>« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon appel ? Nous avions besoin de toi. »  
>« MMmm tu avais besoin de réponses que je ne pouvais pas te donner. »<br>« Et c'est une raison valable ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ne pas obéir à un dragonnier. »  
>Le dragon se mit à sourire :<br>« Il y a une seule exception à cette règle. »  
>Doucement, comme pour ménager le suspense, la bête souleva son aile droite. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et furent surpris de voir un œuf immense calé contre le flan du dragon.<br>Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma pour l'ouvrir de nouveau :  
>« Mais euuh… C'est possible… Je veux dire : il ne faut pas être deux pour… »<br>L'éclat de rire du dragon se répercuta dans toute la grotte :  
>« Chez les humains sûrement, mais les dragons naissent de la magie, Merlin. Et la tienne se déverse comme un fleuve sur tout le royaume. C'est ta magie qui a réveillé la terre, ta magie pure et puissante qui a redonné vie à ce royaume me permettant de les créer. »<br>Arthur prit la parole pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le dragon :  
>« Les ? »<br>« Oui Arthur ''les''. Jamais dans l'histoire de mon espèce ce n'était arrivé. Et pourtant, cet œuf contient deux petits. Je dois veiller à ce qu'il soit toujours au chaud. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais répondre. »  
>« Ces bébés seront-il une menace pour mon peuple ? »<br>« Non, Roi, nous voulons la paix. »  
>« Alors toi et tes enfants ont mon autorisation pour chasser sur mes terres… Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de fermiers ou de leurs bêtes, tu ne seras pas inquiété. »<br>Le dragon baissa la tête juste un instant. Merlin s'approcha pour toucher l'œuf :  
>« Quand doivent-il naître ? »<br>« Quelques mois encore. »  
>« Tu m'appelleras ? »<br>« Avec plaisir, jeune warlock. A présent, vous devriez partir, je vais les réchauffer et vous ne pourriez pas survivre au souffle de dragon. »  
>« Merci Kilgharrah. »<br>Merci à toi, Emrys…

A la sortie de la grotte, Arthur sursauta :  
>« Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »<br>« Non le dragon m'a parlé… »  
>Il montra sa tempe :<br>« Que t'a-il dit ? »  
>D'un seul mouvement, il sortit son épée de son nouveau fourreau :<br>« Qu'elle s'appelle Excalibur. »  
>Un nom parfait pour une épée qui entrerait sûrement dans la légende, tout comme son propriétaire.<br>La gorge du sorcier se serra.  
>Si l'avenir du royaume s'avérait prometteur et prospère, le leur était plus qu'incertain. Déjà les rumeurs se demandaient quelle épouse prendrait le roi :<br>« Merlin ? Est-ce que ça va ? »  
>Son regard plongea dans celui de son amant :<br>« Je pensais à des choses qui non rien d'agréable, ce n'est rien. »  
>Il passa devant son souverain pour remonter à cheval quand la main du roi lui attrapa le poignet :<br>« On trouvera une solution. »  
>Il tenta de jouer les idiots :<br>« Une solution pour quoi ? »  
>« Tu le sais… Quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble. »<br>« Je le sais, c'est mon destin. »  
>« Non Merlin, cessons de jouer ! Je resterai près toi non pas à cause d'une stupide prophétie ou d'un obscur destin. Je te veux près de moi parce que je t'aime ! »<br>Les yeux du sorcier se remplirent de larmes qu'il s'obligea à ravaler :  
>« Moi aussi je t'aime, Arthur, mais ça ne suffira probablement pas. »<br>« Je suis le Roi. Si je dis que ça suffit alors ça suffit. »  
>Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de passer sa main sur sa joue pour le réconforter :<br>« Allez rentrons. Je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça sinon Sir Léon va envoyer la cavalerie à ma recherche. »  
>« Il est pire que ma mère ! »<br>« Ça oui. »  
>Leur rire résonna dans les bois, ils se mirent en route le cœur léger.<br>Près d'une demie-heure après, alors qu'il entraient au cœur même de la forêt, une silhouette se dessina entre les arbres. Merlin arrêta son cheval et chuchota :  
>« Arthur ! »<br>Le roi s'arrêta à son tour et observa l'endroit que montrait son amant.  
>Là, entre les végétaux, se tenait le Kirin. L'animal les observa un bon moment avant de s'en aller dignement.<br>L'apparition d'un Kirin est bon signe pour la région, présage d'un bon gouvernement et d'une ère de prospérité sous le gouvernement d'un sage. Il ne réside que dans les endroits paisibles ou au voisinage d'un érudit, en découvrir un est toujours un bon présage. »  
>Ils se remirent en route, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout se passerait bien pour eux à présent, Merlin en était certain.<p>

Fin

Voilà j'espère que cette fin vous a plus ^^ Merci a toute


End file.
